The Mirror
by sweetandlovely
Summary: The appearance of a girl in a mirror leads Charlie Buckton to cross a bridge and find her love. A C&J fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Mirror

"**So friend, when I first looked upon your face, our thoughts gave answer each to each. Opposed mirrors each reflecting each, although I knew not in what time or place, me thought that I had often met with you, and each had lived in other's mind and speech.**

**~ Alfred, Lord Tennyson ~**

Chapter 1

_As a child, I had often wondered what my destiny would be, and as we all do from time to time, made up little stories of how the handsome Prince would come galloping over the horizon on his trusty steed, ready to carry me away to my future happiness. Huh! That was never to be. I'm not saying that my life has always been devoid of romance, but I'm afraid, good looking Princes on horseback are only a part of a little girl's fantasy and should not be, on any account, carried forward into the grown up world. Maybe I allowed my fairytale Prince to stick around a little too long which basically ruined every chance of romance that came my way. No one ever measured-up in comparison to my 'Prince Charming' - that's the problem with having standards of course! Any chink found in the guy's armour and he was condemned to the dustbin of life without a second glance. After all, what is the point of retaining purposeless men? _

_Oh, by the way, my name is Charlie Buckton. I live in a coastal town in Australia called Summer Bay. It's a cosy little town with a moderate population and on the whole, the folks are pleasant and life moves along slowly, but not unpleasantly. Of course, we do have our moments! _

_I am the Senior Constable at Yabbie Creek Police Station. Summer Bay comes under the auspice of Yabbie Creek district Council, and here, I live with my sister, Ruby, who's nearly seventeen. She's one of the few people who know me as well as I know myself, or perhaps, better. She is always there to bestow love and support and not ungenerously, either. I like my sister; I like her very much. We share a house with a friend, Leah and her son VJ. We all get along famously, but both Ruby and VJ are growing up fast and the house is beginning to shrink in size for us all. This is why I decided it was time Ruby and I left and purchased a property of our own._

_I'd been checking the estate agent windows and local newspapers for months, but had found nothing which seemed to tick all the right boxes. Each evening, I would wind-up my laptop and scan the internet sites for further possibilities. I was at my wits end and almost on the verge of giving up, when three months ago something rather strange happened..._

"Hi Rubes!" _I called._ "Did you remember to call dad?"

"Yeah, but he wants to speak to you, Charlie! He says that my word isn't good enough. Really don't know what I have to do to prove that I'm not a five year old anymore!"

_Ruby was exasperated. She wanted to learn to drive, but dad was being over cautious about the whole thing._

"It's only because he cares for you, sweetheart! I'll ring him later and have a chat. If he knows I approve, then maybe he will be a little less... over protective about it."

_Ruby seemed happy with this and thanked me before skipping off to meet her friends at The Diner. I smiled as I remembered how happy I was when I was about to learn to drive. _

_My phone rang interrupting my reverie; it was the estate agent._

"Good evening, Miss. Buckton."

_It was unusual for someone to use my formal title. I was used to being addressed as Senior Constable or even Charlie. Most unusual to be called 'Miss. Buckton'!_

"Good evening."

"A property which I believe might interest you has come onto our books this afternoon. I thought you might like to take a look. It's on our web site... it's in Ocean View Drive. The name of the property is 'Bay Breeze'."

"Humm, pretty name." _I mused_. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll take a look."

"Good. Well, let me know if you'd like a viewing and I will arrange it. The house is in vacant possession; the lady of the house having passed away just recently."

"Oh, I'm sorry." _I said compassionately. _"I'll be in touch, if I'm interested."

"Many thanks, Miss. Buckton. I look forward to your call. I feel sure you'll be touch!"

_I rolled my eyes at his confidence; so far he hadn't been able to make much of an impression on me property-wise, and I wondered why he thought this place would be any different._

_***_

_I made myself a light meal and placed it on the kitchen table. I hurried off to my bedroom and took up my laptop; at least looking wouldn't hurt._

_I clicked on the estate agents web site and waited for the properties to flicker onto the screen. Suddenly, the screen went completely blue and I swore softly under my breath. It would mean re-booting and starting all over again. I took a bite of my food and prepared to 'control, alt, delete' when, much to my surprise, the screen cleared and I was back onto the estate agents property display page. I pulled a face, but began to scroll down, recognising most of the properties already on offer. That is, until I came to the last one on the list. _

_It was a pretty looking house, maybe a little run down and as the 'jargon' suggested, was "in need of some tender, loving care"._

"Much the same as me!" I muttered under my breath.

_I clicked on the picture and waited as the green dots at the bottom of the screen jumped into action. The page flickered and wobbled, but at last came to rest, displaying a larger picture of the property and several smaller ones showing various rooms around the house. I studied the details and was pleasantly surprised to see that the estate agent had indeed been right when he suggested that this property would be interesting._

_I clicked on one of the other pictures which showed me the kitchen; old but not without its charm. I especially liked the Butler sink! The next picture was of the lounge, which was large, airy and had a brick built fireplace. Rather unusual, I thought, but it made a nice focal point in the room, even if it was never used. The next picture was of the bathroom and the next three; the bedrooms. The first bedroom was the smallest of the three. This could be used as a guest room. The next was the medium sized bedroom, which I ear-marked for Ruby and the last was the master bedroom. I popped in my last mouthful of food and pushed the plate away, leaning my elbows on the table and getting a closer look at the room which was to be mine. It was bright and airy and the details mentioned that it overlooked the sea. I could almost imagine myself lying on my bed and breathing in the delicious aromas of the sea breezes first thing in the morning and last thing at night. _

_I was drifting away with this thought when suddenly something caught my eye. I hadn't noticed it to begin with, but there was a figure standing in the room. It was a young woman, to be exact, a reflection of a young woman; her image caught in a mirror on the wall as the estate agent had taken the picture. I stared for sometime at the young woman's face. She had a pretty face, a very pretty face, but more than that... she had a look of mystery about her. She wasn't looking at the camera; it was almost as if she was looking directly at me. Her hair was long and flowing and she had the most beautiful, chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes from her. I thought back quickly to my conversation with the agent, who I am sure mentioned the house was in vacant possession. I frowned, wondering who the girl was, but then of course, she may have been a colleague of the photographer. But there was something in her eyes which stirred my soul. I blinked a few times and shook my head trying to dispel the feeling which she gave me. _

_I quickly clicked back on the picture of the lounge and closed my eyes for a few moments. The picture of the girl had left me feeling quite odd. I got up from the table and felt dizzy. I steadied myself and walked over to the sink; pouring myself a glass of water. I looked back at my lap top but all I could see was the girl's pretty brown eyes before me. I swallowed some water and took the glass back with me to the table._

_The house certainly did tick all the boxes and I, but for the picture of the girl, would have been most excited; almost ready to beg the estate agent to give me a viewing that very evening. But somehow, the image of the girl in the mirror had unnerved me. I wasn't used to anyone, let alone a picture, having such an uncanny effect on me. I looked over each of the enlarged pictures again, except the one of the master bedroom; instead, glancing at the smaller picture on the screen._

"Oh! That's odd!" _I muttered to myself. _"I can't see her in the picture now!"

_I doubled clicked on the image to enlarge it, but the brown eyed girl had, indeed, vanished!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Mirror

Chapter 2

_Now, don't get me wrong, I'd experienced a long hard day at the Police Station and maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Maybe I'd temporary dozed off and had a dream about a beautiful young woman with the darkest, most captivating brown eyes imaginable. Either could have been true, but there remained a nagging doubt. What would have put such a vision into my head? I couldn't recall seeing this girl before, so how could I so perfectly conjure up such a picture of her if she wasn't real?_

_I spent the next hour trying to remember if I'd seen the girl's face in a photograph at work. Maybe she was wanted for some heinous crime, or maybe she'd appeared in one of those mindless programmes on television which are broadcast late into the evening when you are barely conscious._

_I looked back at my laptop, still waiting for me to either continue my search or to shut down and do the washing up. But, I am a Police Officer and therefore, not without curiosity. My late grandmother had a saying..._

'_Curiosity killed the cat.'_

_Who knows, maybe she was right, but that evening, curiosity did get the better of me and I slowly walked back to the kitchen table and once again, clicked on the estate agents web site to view the property which would be so perfect for Ruby and I. To ignore the house just because of this strange occurrence would be foolish. I bit my lip and waited as the green dots at the bottom on the screen increased. The properties appeared on the screen and I tentatively clicked on the Ocean View Drive offering. The details appeared and my eyes focused on the master bedroom once again. The cursor hovered over the picture; I took a breath before clicking on it. _

_Click._

_There, I'd done it! There was the spacious, airy room with a mirror on the wall, but no brown eyed girl._

_***_

"Oh, Hi Doug, it's Charlie Buckton here. I've had a look at that property in Ocean View Drive on your web page and I'd very much like to have a viewing if you can arrange it for me, please?"

"_Yeah, no worries, Miss. Buckton. It'll be a pleasure. Just a moment and I'll check my diary... Ah yes, I can fit you in for a visit at seven thirty tomorrow evening if that suits?"_

"That sounds good to me."

"_As I think I mentioned before, the house is up for sale as vacant possession, so we will have no worries with the present owner; the granddaughter of the deceased, as I hold the keys in her absence. So, I'll meet you outside 'Bay Breeze' tomorrow evening at seven thirty."_

"Thanks Doug. Much obliged."

***

_Ruby was obviously excited. I showed her the pictures of the house when she came home and she read the details with much pleasure and even started to suggest where we might place what little furniture we possessed. I hadn't mentioned my vision of the brown eyed girl; she might have thought I'd been drinking! I wouldn't have minded so much if I had!_

_***_

_That night, I lay in bed unable to sleep; my mind still revolving around the memory of the girl's face; her beautiful eyes, her clear, rosy skin and shining hair. I closed my eyes tightly. What foolishness was this? Why was I so bothered by her?_

_***_

_Sleep, such as it was, did come at last. As always, only a few hours before the alarm roused me, but it was a sound reminder that to buy a property, first I must earn a crust!_

_I ate breakfast with Ruby... my sister commenting on my baggy eyes! Then I dropped her off at school as I made my way into Yabbie Creek and to work._

_The day moved quicker than I expected. There was a fight in the main Police Station to contend with. Why my officers can't sort out their lives in private or at lunch time, I will never know! Then, Constable Watson and I were called to the wharf when a large consignment of illegally smuggled cigarettes was found in the hull of a fishing trawler. Customs were alerted and the trawler boss, busted. Oh, and I cautioned an elderly lady for speeding on a mobility scooter. Such were the thrills and spills of my working day._

_***_

_Unexpectedly, Ruby was rendered unwell and sent home from School after suffering a migraine. She was unable to accompany me to see the property at Ocean View Drive that evening; she was naturally disappointed, but as she was feeling so unwell, put up little resistance._

_***_

_I arrived at Ocean View Drive and parked outside 'Bay Breeze' at seven thirty on the dot. I am one of those rather annoying people who are always at their appointments on or before time. I guess its part of my training and self discipline. I secretly envy people who can so casually turn up late for work or to the dental surgery and feel little remorse for their misdemeanour, and laugh at how tardiness should always be forgiven as there was no cure for it. _

_Doug's car was there but his absence at the wheel led me to the conclusion that he must be inside the house. You can see for yourself how I landed the role of Senior Constable!_

_I left my car and walked up the pathway to the front door and knocked using the brass knocker fashioned in the shape of a fish-like serpent. A few moments later, Doug appeared with arms-full of papers and a clip board._

"Miss. Buckton! How nice to see you. Won't you step inside?"

"Thanks Doug, but I do wish you'd call me Charlie!"

_Doug smiled shyly and blushed. Ruby had commented before that he had a little crush on me! I can't think why!_

_Doug started to give me the grand tour, showing me the cleverly concealed cupboards and the copious space in the kitchen; there certainly was ample room, not only for cooking and storage but as an informal dining area, too. He then led me into the lounge, when suddenly his mobile phone began to ring._

"Please forgive me, Miss... I mean, Charlie. But I'd better take this call."

_I nodded and continued to look around as Doug left the room._

_I smiled as I looked about the lounge at the slightly dated wall coverings and soft furnishings which still remained in the house. Everywhere was neat and tidy, but there was something missing... ah yes, personal things like family photographs, plants and ornaments; these having been removed by the late owner's family, I assumed._

_Doug was gone longer than I expected, and I wandered to the front door to see where he was. Strange, there was no sign of him! Even his car had gone! I felt rather irritated by his disappearance; at least he could have given me notice of his departure! I sighed and looked back into the house. Well, there was little point in wasting the time now I had ventured thus far, so I closed the front door and continued with my viewing, alone._

_Each room was comfortable and though rather old fashion in decoration, the rooms were neat, clean and tidy and could be lived in most comfortably by anyone who wasn't overly fastidious._

_The downstairs having been seen, next was the upstairs. I began to climb when a chilly draft ruffled my hair and chilled my bare shoulders. I stopped and looked about for an open window but failing to see one. I rubbed my goose-pimpled arms and continue to travel to the top of the stairway. _

_There were four doors, all closed. One for each bedroom and one for the bathroom I presumed. I opened each one in turn and entered, slowly walking around and checking out the pretty views from the windows. Each, except the bathroom, over looked the ocean and though the night sky was now almost black, I could imagine just how pretty the blue-green ocean might be at midday. _

_A door banged, making me jump. I hastened out onto the landing and called to Doug._

"Doug! I'm up here. I hope you don't mind, I've carried on looking around without you!"

_But there was no reply from Doug. I frowned and looked down the stairs._

"Doug?"

_There was still no answer, but a noise came from the last bedroom to be viewed; the master bedroom. I stiffened and listened. I heard no more. I swallowed, but my policing instincts kicked in and I tentatively walked over to the door and turned the handle. I pushed the door open and came face to face with a profile which had become etched on my mind._

"Oh dear God! You gave me a start!" _The girl with brown eyes said. _"I didn't imagine anyone would be here today!"

_Her voice matched her wonderful eyes. She had a middle-range, sing-song voice; the type of voice which was very easy to listen to._

"I've come to view this property with the estate agent. Are you viewing also?" _I asked out of politeness._

"Well, not exactly! I'm looking for something." _She replied, returning to her task._

"Excuse me for asking, but should you be here?"

"Well, of course I should!" _The girl said; affronted_. "I own it, don't I?"

_I opened my mouth to protest, but instead smiled._

"I'm so sorry. I must have got my facts wrong. I thought the house was in vacant possession! I'll go and see if I can find the estate agent." _I said, crossing the landing in hopes of finding Doug returned._

"It's okay now! I've found what I was looking for. Please don't leave on my account." _The girl said, giving me a stunning smile and popping whatever she had found into her pocket. _"What's your name?"

"Charlie." _I said, warily._

"Hi, I'm Joey! Glad to know you!" _She said, holding out her hand to me._

_I took hold of her hand and our fingers became entwined for a few moments. But what a few moments! I had never experienced anything like it! Her hand was cool but so soft; so soft, it was almost unreal! I looked from her hands to her face; the sweetest and most lovely face I had ever seen._

_I swallowed, feeling guilty. I found myself being attracted to this beautiful creature like no other. But why?_

_She smiled and looked amused._

"So what thinks you to my house, Charlie?"

_I smiled weakly, and with difficulty, withdrew my hand from hers._

"I like it very much. I would think you're sad to be leaving?" _I suggested with a frown._

"Oh, I doubt that I will ever leave. My family have been here since they built the property and not the current one you see now, but the original! My family have lived on this site in various houses since eighteen seventy four!" _She said with pride. _"But I think this must be the most comfortable of all the houses."

_Now, forgive me, but by this time, I was beginning to feel a little confused. The house was on the selling market as vacant possession; the mistress had recently died and now a descendant had moved in and was intending to live there permanently!_

"Did you know the old lady well?" _I asked, trying to fathom out exactly what was going on._

"What old lady?" _She replied, as she began to tidy the boxes she had rummaged through earlier._

"The elderly lady who died recently."

_Joey pulled a face and grinned._

"Oh, you mean Nana!"

_I was beginning to feel a little irritated and certainly confused. Why had Doug recommended this property? It seemed to me that someone was living here and had no intention of selling!_

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, but I think I should go and look for Doug."

"Is Doug your boyfriend? I notice you don't wear a wedding ring."

_I swallowed and felt embarrassed._

"No, Doug is not my 'boyfriend' and no, I am not married. Look, I'm sorry! I really think I should be going." _I muttered, turning around and heading for the stairs._

"That's such a pity! I was going to offer you some tea! I'm about to make a pot! It would be so nice to have a chat!"

_I looked around but only smiled. There was something odd going on here and right now, the only person I wanted to speak to was Doug!"_

_***_

_I quickly left the house, closing the door behind me. Suddenly, there was a huge clap of thunder; the sky having come over very black; the birds had also been silenced. I looked around but could not see Doug or his car anywhere. I took out my mobile phone and noticed, not only had it lost signal, but the screen was blank. I frowned and tried the 'on' switch. Nothing happened. _

"Oh super!" _I said out loud and put the device back into my bag._

_I walked down the pathway and into Ocean View Drive and looked back at the house. The blinds twitched in one of the upstairs windows and I looked up to see a rather bewildered Doug frowning down at me. He opened a window and smiled sheepishly._

"You don't like the property, Miss. Buckton...? I mean, Charlie?"

_I was beginning to feel someone was playing tricks on me! I frowned in annoyance._

"I'll be right down!" _He called._

_As I waited for him to open the front door, I was aware that the sky was blue and the birds were singing again. The dark sky and thunder of a few moments ago had cleared as quickly as it arrived. My mobile phone was back in action again, too._

"Ah, there you are!" _Doug grinned as he opened the door. _"I'd hoped this property might have been the one!"

"Yeah, so did I until I was made aware that someone is still living here and doesn't seem to have an inclination to leave!"

_Doug frowned in confusion._

"I beg your pardon, Miss. Buckton, but nobody lives here! I thought I explained that last night?"

"Well, maybe you should go and explain it to the young woman upstairs whom I believe is about to put the kettle on for afternoon tea!"

_Doug was looking at me as if I were potty! And I was beginning to lose patience._

_***_

_We walked back inside and up the stairs. All the bedroom doors were closed, except the room which Doug had just been in. I walked straight to the master bedroom and without ceremony, opened the door. The room was quiet and still. There was little in the room except a bed and a dressing table. My mouth fell open in bewilderment. Where was Joey? And where were all the boxes she had been rummaging through?_

_I quickly left the room and opened the other bedroom doors in turn, looking into each room for the young woman with the fascinating brown eyes. But she was gone; disappeared without trace._

_I swallowed, trying to comprehend what was happening._

"I-I'm sorry!" _I stammered. _"I don't quite understand what's happened. I think I'd like to go home now."_ I said, my head beginning to ache._

_Doug was looking at me oddly. He obviously thought I was a raving lunatic and maybe he was right. I was beginning to think likewise!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Mirror

Chapter 3

_I sat on the sofa with a glass of white wine; I thought I deserved that! What was happening to me? I'd just had the most bizarre encounter of my life! _

_***_

_Earlier, I had left Doug and jumped into my car; starting the ignition. I took one more glance at 'Bay Breeze' and froze as Joey's beautiful face appeared at an upstairs window. I closed my eyes and wondered if I was going mad! I looked once more at the window and Joey smiled and waved her hand at me. _

"Dear God! Am I insane?" _I muttered and rammed the car into first gear and screeched away from Ocean View Drive._

_***_

"How was the house, Charlz?" _Ruby asked as she walked into the room wearing a pair of sunglasses._

"Yeah, well... different. How's your head?"

"Better than it was, but I feel like I've been punched!"

_I smiled and sympathised, inviting Ruby to sit alongside of me._

"So, come on! Spill! What was so 'different' about this house?"

_How on earth was I going to explain to Ruby about the girl I'd just met? I sighed and braced myself._

"Well, the house is perfect! It's large enough for you and me without us getting on each other's nerves and it has a spare room for guests. The kitchen is big enough to eat in, but..."

_Here I faltered._

"What?" _Ruby was anxious to know._

_I smiled weakly at my sister._

"Well, strange as this may sound, there's someone living there."

"So?"

"It's advertised as vacant possession."

"And? Maybe the estate agents have got it wrong in their blurb!"

_I wished it could be so easily explained away._

"Rubes, I know this will sound... mad I guess, but I think the house is haunted!"

_When Ruby had quiet finished laughing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned back at me._

"You've just made my headache ten times worse Charlie, but it was worth it! You do come out with the most odd things at times!"

_This wasn't promising!_

"No, Rubes, I'm not messing around here, I actually believe the house is haunted - by a young woman!"

_Ruby looked at me from beneath her eyelids._

"Now Charlie, you're trying to carry the joke a little too far! You're not good at this sort of thing; comedy isn't your forte!"

"Ruby!" _I cried in frustration. _"I am not trying to be funny! I saw the girl, I met the girl and I even spoke to her, and if you must know, it freaked me out!"

_Ruby looked at me side-ways._

"Now look here, sis, you're beginning to freak me!"

"Rubes, believe me when I say, I did see this girl!"

"Well, I definitely think you should go back again, but let me come with you this time!" _My sister suggested eagerly._

_I sighed. I wanted to go back there more than anything. Yes, meeting with Joey had freaked me out but in more ways than one. There was something about her which seemed affect me. Had she purposely called to me that evening on the Internet when she appeared in the reflection of the mirror? And why had she appeared to me and not Doug? What did she want with me?_

_I knew none of the answers to these questions but there was a deep need in me to find out more. The trouble being, I wasn't fully admitting just how much of a 'need' there was!_

_I promised Ruby I would think about visiting the house again, with her as my companion and sent her off to bed to rest her head. I drank a little more wine and looked at my watch. It was before nine o'clock; too early for bed, so decided to go out to get some air._

_***_

_I walked along the beach in the dark. The moon was bright enough to make the walk a pleasant one. The crashing of the sea was strangely soothing to my agitated soul. I wrapped my cardigan around my shoulders and breathed in deeply the rich, salty air; recalling the same smell at Bay Breeze. I stopped; my mind once again drawn back to that house where I knew Joey was residing. The pull was just too strong. _

_I hastened my steps in the direction of Ocean View Drive. It was a fair distance to walk, but the warm night air was pleasing and it gave me time to build up courage to face Joey again._

_I slowly walked up Ocean View Drive, keeping my eyes on the house which had suddenly become so important in my life. The house was in darkness; only to be expected. I bit the inside of my cheek; a nervous habit inherited from my mother._

"Well, aren't you coming in?"

_I jumped! The voice seemed to come from nowhere, jolting me from my thoughts. My eyes focused in the darkness and at last, saw Joey standing in the doorway._

"I knew you'd be back! You can't stay away from me, can you?" _She grinned._

_I swallowed and found it hard to breathe. _

"Are you frightened of me? You ran away like a scolded cat earlier! And I think you were very unsociable not to stay for some tea!"

_No, I wasn't frightened of her, it was a different feeling; a feeling of apprehension and excitement. I shook my head._

"No, you don't frighten me. You intrigue me a little. Who are you exactly?"

"I told you... Joey."

_She smiled at me, a smile which made me quiver inside._

"Come on!" _She said, beckoning me in. _"Let's not waste anymore time."

_I followed Joey inside like a lamb to the slaughter. I had no idea why I was there, though I had a feeling she knew!_

_When I entered the house, the lights were on and soft music played from a radio on the shelf. How could this be? When I had stood outside, the house was in darkness!_

_Joey led me into the lounge and invited me to sit down. She poured a glass of wine and handed it to me just as if she knew exactly what I wanted. She sat down on the arm of a chair and regarded me with interest._

"Have you made your choice yet?"

"I don't understand. What choice?"

_She laughed at me and fell backwards into the arm chair; her legs hanging over the arm._

"It makes no difference anyway. I know it will happen."

_I sipped my wine; completely bewitched. _

_Now reader, I know I should have been running for the hills by this time, but this girl held me in her invisible clutches. She was neither human nor spirit, but held a fascination for me like I had never experienced in my life. I was like a moth to her flame._

"Tell me about yourself, Charlie."

_I felt my cheeks glow red as she looked deep into my physiognomy. I licked my top lip and blinked slowly._

"Well, there's not much to tell really. I live with my sister; we're looking for a place to live. I'm a Police Officer; I work hard, I'm single and lonely."

_Oh my God! Where did that come from? 'I'm single and lonely'. These are words which I had never admitted to anyone, not even to myself! _

"I'm single and lonely." _I repeated._

_Suddenly, my mouth had taken on a life of its own. _

"So, you would like to be in love?"

"Yes, and not lonely anymore."

_The words were out before I could stop them. I clamped my hand to my mouth to stop anymore words from issuing. She giggled; a giggle so infectious that I longed to be smiling with her. I could feel my hands being torn away from my lips, though I fought tooth and nail to retain them. My arms began to shake as a battle of wills commenced._

"Charlie, why don't you just relax and drink your wine? It's your favourite!"

_My worthless hands and arms stopped struggling against my brain and fell into my lap in surrender._

"There!" _She said as she pushed her hair back behind her ears._ "That's much better."

_She looked deep into my eyes and I struggled with myself. She was drawing me to her! I found my body moving from the chair and I fell to my knees before her; almost like a child before Jesus._

_She reached out with her hand and stroked my hair; just the sensation of her touch sent a wild longing for her through my soul. I looked deep into her eyes, begging for her to always be near._

"Charlie, you have eyes the colour of the morning sky. Your complexion is as pure as a new born child and your trust in me is much the same." _She said as she stroked my cheek. _"I have brought you here to me in the only way I know how. I need your help. I need you to rescue me from myself!"

_I had no idea of what she was speaking. Her words penetrated my ears but I was so foolishly enamoured, that to comprehend anymore than a desire to be in her arms, could not be contemplated._

"Charlie, you need to listen to me!" _Joey said; a little agitated._

_She took her hand from my cheek and I immediately woke from the trance._

"There, that's better. You need to give me your full attention, Charlie."

_I nodded, still looking hopelessly into her eyes, but at least understanding her words._

"Charlie, I..." _Her words faltered for a moment. _"I am about to do something which will be the finish of me. But for all my power over you, I can't do a thing for myself, but to beg for your help!"

_Her beautiful brown eyes pleaded with me for assistance. I watched as her eyes filled with tears before she closed them against my gaze._

"What is it Joey?" _I said, instinctively taking hold of her hands. _"What do you need me to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Mirror

**Thank you for your kind reviews! I see I have everyone baffled! Good! Stay tooned! ~S&L~ xx**

Chapter 4

_Reader, I cannot explain the wonderful feelings which, just by holding her hands, Joey had created within me. Her cool fingers had caused a furnace to ignite in my heart; one which will never be extinguished! I had no comprehension of who, or what she was, but I had no care, either! All I wanted was to be allowed to worship and remain in her presence forever. _

"Joey, tell me what you fear?"

_Her chin fell to her chest and I raised my hand and touched her cheek._

"Joey?" _I whispered._

_She raised her head and looked deep into my eyes, making me melt inside._

"Charlie, I'm about to die. I am trying to take my own life and I can't seem to stop myself! I too, am lonely; I too, need to feel love. Please help me Charlie!"

_I sat back on my heels, unable to understand, but compelled to put my life at her disposal._

"Anything I can do for you, Joey, I will. Please don't do anything rash. Please talk to me and we'll get through this together. Tell me how you feel and why you feel this way. Tell me every little detail about yourself."

_Joey smiled back at me. She had smiled before, but this smile was different. This smile was a smile of relief at the promise of sanctuary. I clutched her cool hands tightly within my own, only wishing to bring her inner peace._

"I don't live here. I wish I did. It is my family home, but one I have not frequented for many years. I'd forgotten what the old place was like!" _She smiled, looking around the room. _"I can just about remember the last time I saw Nana. She was old, even then! But she was kind and generous to her grandchildren. I suppose she felt sorry for us."

"Why did she feel that way?" _I asked as Joey paused._

"My mother died when I was a young child. Mum was Nana's daughter. You know Charlie, not to have a mother while you are growing up is the worst calamity which can be thrust upon a child. Not to have a warm breast to run to when you are frightened; not to be able to fall asleep in her loving arms; not to be able to cry hot tears into her heart..."

_Joey paused abruptly as tears began to spill from her eyes. I raised my hand to wipe those tears away, but they evaporated before my eyes._

"My father was a broken man. To have the love of his life so cruelly snatched away and taken from his heart, killed him inside. He no longer had time for us; my brother, Brett and me. He was there, but not in spirit. His spirit departed this life with my mother's.

We lived in Sydney for some years. My brother and I lived as best we could with our empty shell of a father. It was hardly surprising that Brett got into bad company and slipped away from us... well, from me. I suppose I envied him in some ways. At least he was with people who noticed him." _She said quietly_.

"What happened to you, Joey?" _I asked._

"I grew up and tried to care for Dad as best I could. It was difficult; he pushed me away so much. He said I was too much like Mum and he couldn't bear my face being around him. You can't imagine how bad I felt for just looking like Mum! If I could have changed my face; my personality, I would have done so, just to have him love me a little."

_I listened to Joey; my heart aching for her and the miserable existence she must have endured._

"I took a job; I worked as a courier, delivering small parcels and packages to businesses in around the city. It wasn't much of a job but it gave me a little freedom and independence which I had never experienced before. I even made some friends... and one in particular."

_I watched as a shadow of sadness crossed over Joey's face._

"She was the receptionist at a business I delivered packages to on a regular basis. Her name was Ellie and she had the promise of spring time in her eyes!"

_With Joey's words, I felt a stab of jealousy; an emotion I was not used to encountering._

"We were instant friends and we started to date. Dear God, what times we had together!" _Joey remembered, smiling with joy. _"That was until she broke my heart!"

"What did she do?" _I asked; the indignation showing in my voice._

_Joey looked at me curiously._

"She found another; the usual thing, and left me."

"Had you been together long?"

"Eight months. Maybe it was just as well. I had been seeing her in secret; I wasn't sure how to explain to my father that I was gay. He thought I was seeing a guy!" _She chuckled._

"Did you ever see her again?" _I asked quietly._

"No. I gave up my job. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing her. It was just too painful."

"How long ago was this?"

"It was six months ago. I never wanted to live that long without her." _Joey mused._

_I squeezed her cool hands tighter._

"Then we got the news that Brett had been killed in a gang fight. This finished my father completely. He killed himself three days later."

_My mouth fell open in shock and sadness for this young woman; a young woman who had her whole life ahead of her, but being so emotionally scarred, how could I help?_

"I had all but made up my mind to come home to Nana's to live when I got word that she too, had died."

_Joey swallowed but sat perfectly still._

"You can now see why I stand on the bridge waiting for the right moment to end it all. That's why I am here Charlie. That's why I need your help!"

_I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. What could I say to this young woman to make her step back from the bridge and continue to live? What did she have left? What did I have to offer?_

_I looked into her brown eyes which pleaded with me for help._

"What do you need me to do, Joey? Where are you? Where is the bridge?"

***

_Suddenly, my eyes opened and I found myself on the sofa at home. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The lamp was still on and my glass of wine was still waiting to be drunk. I looked at my watch; it telling me it was a little after nine!_

_Had I been dreaming? Did I not go out for a walk and end up in Ocean View Drive? And was I not invited into Joey's house and listen to her sad story?_

_I sat up straight; my heart beating with alarm. It was all too real; it was all too true. Somehow, Joey had reached me through my subconscious and imparted her sad life story._

_I jumped up frantically and switched on my laptop. I had to look at 'Sea Breeze'; I had to see if Joey was still there._

"Come on! Come on!" _I muttered to myself as I waited for the green dots to indicate connection. _

_At long last, the estate agent's web page appeared on the screen and I hastily scrolled down to the property in Ocean View Drive. But where was it? It has disappeared. I blinked and scrolled up and down the site frantically looking for the house. I clamped my hand over my mouth._

_What had happened? It had disappeared! The house had vanished!_

_I jumped up and rushing to the table, picked up my car keys and phone; hastily leaving the house. _

_***_

_I drove quickly but not particularly safely to Bay Breeze. I jumped out and ran down the pathway to the house and knocked loudly at the door, using the brass fish-serpent knocker._

_Silence. _

_The house was in darkness. I was at a loss to know what to do next. Had I been dreaming? Did Joey exist in whatever form she might be? All I knew was, I had fallen deeply in love with this girl and I needed to see her again, to save her from her own self destruction._

_I knocked again and called out her name._

"Joey! It's me, Charlie!"

A noise from a house nearby caught my attention and I looked up as a neighbour popped their head over the wall.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, cheerily.

"I-I am looking for Joey!" I said urgently.

"Joey? I don't know any Joey, but if you're talking about old Josie who used to live here... well, she died a while back."

_I looked frantically at the closed-up house and then back at the neighbour._

"I don't understand it! I was talking to her only a while ago. Oh dear God, where are you Joey?" _I called up at the house._

_The neighbour looked suitably shocked and hastily wished the unhinged woman standing on his late neighbour's door step, a 'goodnight'._

_I ran my fingers through my hair and looked about me for some way to enter the property. I needed to find Joey and I needed to do it quickly. But every window was barred to me. I trotted around to the low back gate and lifted my leg over it to achieve entry into the garden. Once in, I stumbled and fell over some rubbish which had evidently been slung out into the garden to make the house look less littered. I cursed quietly as I picked myself up and continued to look for an opening._

_There, a small sky-light window in a bedroom overlooking the garden was open. I looked about for a ladder and saw one resting against the base of the wall. I picked it up and placed it against the house._

_I wasn't aware until that moment that I suffered with vertigo! Six rungs up and my head began to spin. I closed my eyes and shook my head in hopes of clearing the feeling. I swallowed and opened my eyes again; keeping them firmly fixed on the open window above. Slowly, but surely, I climbed to the top; my arms and legs shaking with fear. When I reached the window, I clung onto it for dear life and considered my next move. My eyes met with a handle just inside the window which would open up a larger window to the side. I slipped my hand inside the small opening and stretched to reach the handle. The ladder wobbled, and so did my nerve! My heart beat furiously with terror as I clung to the window in hopes that I would not be left dangling without a ladder beneath me! But the ladder steadied itself and I breathed a sigh of relief. _

_My fingers just touched the handle and I managed to nudge it into an open position. I then pulled the window out which was large enough for me to gain access without too many difficulties. I struggled inside and jumped down onto the floor. The room was dark and silent and the door to the room was closed. I remembered the room as being 'the spare'. I walked over to the door and opened it and made my way out onto the landing. All the other doors were closed so I opened them, each one in turn, looking for Joey. But Joey was not there._

_I bit my lip anxiously and quietly called her name._

"Joey! Are you here? Can you hear me? Please Joey!"

_But Joey did not materialize. _

_I was devastated! What had happened? What had Joey done?_

_I ran down the stairs and investigated each room, leaving the lounge until last. I switched on the light and found my half finished wine glass._

_So, I had been there! I had seen Joey and listened to her story that evening. I ran my hand over the chair where Joey had sat and lay my head down on it; pushing away unwanted feelings of panic at what Joey might have done._

_If only I had established where the bridge was! Why didn't I ask Joey sooner? _

"Oh, you silly idiot!" _I cried, cursing myself._

"Joey! If you can hear me; even if you can't show yourself to me, I want you to know that I love you! I want to look after you! I'm going to look for you at the bridge; wherever that bridge might be! Even if I have to go to every bridge in the state, I will. Please don't do anything rash! Please wait for me!"

_I felt a cold breeze disturb my hair and I knew it was Joey._


	5. Chapter 5

The Mirror

Chapter 5

_I closed the windows and left the house by the front door; shutting it quietly behind me. I returned home with the weight of the world on my shoulders, but at least in the knowledge that Joey had still managed to communicate with me, even if it was only a cold draft of air._

_I still didn't understand what Joey was. She wasn't a spirit; I couldn't have touched and felt her flesh if she was a spirit. Joey seemed so real to me. Perhaps she had reached me through some bizarre form of visual or bodily telepathy?_

_But where was I to find her? Where was the bridge? _

_I took comfort in the fact that being a Police Officer I had means at my disposal to gain information which wasn't readily available to the public. I hurried to my office and surprised the night staff by walking in, probably looking pale and anxious; that is my nick-name... 'Pale & Anxious'! Nobody calls me that to my face of course, but I've heard rumours!_

_I started by making an urgent enquiry into the kin folk of 'old Josie' who had owned the Ocean View Drive property. I knew that Josie's daughter was Joey's late mother and hopefully, this would make the tracing of Joey, easier._

_Two hours later, I had a fair idea of where to begin my search. Joey still lived in the city and had paid her last rent only two days before my enquiry. I had an address and I had a comprehensive list of all the bridges in Sydney and the sounding districts. I had highlighted several possible bridges where one could easily take one's life, with little trace afterwards._

_I quickly folded my maps and left the office, ready to seek out Joey who I loved with all my heart. I don't know what Joey had done to me, but even without meeting her, I knew she was the only person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with._

_***_

_Sydney was a couple of hours drive away. I knew the journey well, having a father and step mother living there. I knew exactly where I would start my search and parked the car in a car park not far from the water. I sat for a few moments with the engine running; my heart beginning to beat faster._

"Joey! If you can hear me, give me a sign. Anything, so I know you are safe! Then please, help me to find you. Lead me to where you are, lead me quickly and let me help you down. Let me hold you in my arms and let me love you." _I pleaded._

_Suddenly, my engine cut out for no reason. I smiled._

"Thank you Joey. Now lead me to the bridge!"

***

_I left my car, taking the maps and headed off down to the water front. I had no idea which way to proceed; left or right. I paused at the edge of the water and checked the map. The map suggested I should turn right, though strangely, my instincts disagreed. Still, who was I to question the map?_

_I turned right and walked along a pathway leading to the harbour. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew up and snatched the maps from my hand; whipping them into the air and then falling, without ceremony, into the water._

"Oh shit!" I muttered angrily.

_A spray of sea water hit me in the face and I blinked; wiping the salt from my eyes._

"Okay, if that was your idea of a joke, it worked!" I cried out to Joey.

_A couple, walking along the quiet pathway regarded me with interest and giggled as they walked by._

_I turned on my heel and walked in the opposite direction, as Joey had so helpfully hinted, but now I had no maps to guide me to possible bridges._

_I came to where the pathway split in two. __Which way to go now? _

_I decided to stick to the pathway nearest to the water, and feeling no resistance from Joey, guessed I had chosen correctly._

_The path led down to a piece of tucked away scrub-land; I was beginning to think Joey had left me, as she showed no sign of her presence, in vision or spirit. I stopped and looked about me in the darkness of the very early morning. _

"Joey!" _I whispered. _"Are you here?"

_There came no answer._

"Joey! I'm here. You're going to have to help me!"

_In the darkness I heard a whimper. I followed the sound, stumbling through bracken and brambles; their spikes and thorns catching and marking my bare legs._

"Joey!" I yelled. "Joey! Where are you?"

"What do you want?" _A frightened voice came from nearby._

"Joey! It's me, Charlie!"

"I don't know any 'Charlie'." Joey answered.

_I stopped in my tracks; disbelieving my ears._

"Of course you do, Joey. You called for me! You led me here."

_There was silence from Joey._

"Oh hell, why didn't I bring a torch?" _I muttered to myself._

"What do you want with me?" _Joey cried in terror._

_I said nothing and followed the sound of her voice. After a few more steps, I could see the outline of a girl sitting on a wall which was part of the bridge that covered a deep water spur diverted from the harbour. It had probably been used for carrying cargo from the main harbour to small local industries many years ago._

_I tip-toed, trying not to alert Joey to my whereabouts. I could see her quite clearly now. Her feet dangled over the side of the bridge, just waiting to launch herself into the dark, murky waters below._

_I felt I was near enough. I didn't want to alarm her; she was obviously unaware of who I was and what I was doing there. Why this should be, flummoxed me! When Joey had begged me to save her, I had not reasoned that her real-self would not know me. I suppose I just thought I would barge in, declare my love and everything would be fine and dandy._

"Joey, won't you talk to me?"

_Joey looked over at me quickly; startled by my close proximity._

"What do you want?" _She asked again._

_She gave me a long, hard stare; as if she saw someone she recognised._

"Just to talk. A friend asked me to come and see if you were alright."

_This little fabrication of the truth was the only thing I could come up with at such short notice._

"I don't have any friends." She confirmed after a while.

"Sure you do. You have a very special friend, if only you'd look hard enough." _I pointed out._

_Joey looked down into the murky waters below and my heart beat furiously._

"So, what brought you all the way out here?" _I asked cheerfully; trying to divert Joey's thoughts._

"It's none of your business."

_Joey's words hurt; cutting through me like a knife. The other Joey had lulled me into a force sense of security; she was fun, exciting; she was the Joey I wanted._

"Joey, sometimes it's better to talk things over with a stranger. You don't know me and I don't... know you, so we have no ties to each other..." _I lied. _"It should make it easy to share our problems together."

_Joey remained silent. I watched as she picked some moss from the top of the wall and gently rubbed it between her thumb and index finger. The minutes seemed to drag past before either of us spoke again._

"What's the point in staying when I have no one? Everyone I love has been taken from me. Even Nana didn't stick around long enough for me! It's all so hopeless!"

_Her last phase, 'It's all so hopeless!' evolved from her soul, rather than her mouth. I frowned and was tempted to move a little closer, but she shifted uncomfortably as if realizing my thoughts. She looked at me quickly with suspicion._

"Who sent you to me?" _She asked in a bitter tone._

_What was I to say? She had no friends and besides, I knew none of her acquaintance who might have been useful to name drop._

"Well, it was you, actually."

_Reader, what else could I say? I have made scores of mistakes during my life. I have tried to cover up my personal mistakes and embarrassing moments by telling fabrications of the truth and it rarely worked. This time, there was a lot more resting on the result and the last thing I wanted was to lie to Joey. If there was to be a chance of talking her out of her aim, I had to be as truthful as possible._

_Joey looked towards me. The early morning light was just beginning to outline everything. She studied my face for a few moments and I'm sure I saw another flicker of recognition in her eyes._

"Do I know you?" _She asked quietly._

"Well, you do, sort of. We met at your Nana's house a couple of times."

_Well, it was the truth!_

_Her large brown eyes, puffy now, from where she had been crying, examined my face again._

"I-I haven't been to Nana's house in years, not since... "

_She was obviously wracking her brains and then shook her head dismissively, as if it didn't matter anyway._

"I'm the one who found you searching for something in that box." _I reminded her._

_She frowned. _

"What was I looking for in a box at Nana's place?" _She asked._

_Damn it! I never did see what Joey had taken out of the box and slipped into her pocket._

"I'm sorry, Joey, I don't recall. But I think it must have been something precious. You put it in your pocket."

_Joey slipped her hand into her jacket pocket and her fingers toyed with something which I guess might have been the item._

_She looked out over the harbour and took a deep breath._

"Did you know my mother?"

"No." _I answered truthfully._

"She was beautiful. I have a picture of her here." _She confided._

"May I see it?" _I asked, praying that she would let me close enough._

_She looked at me again and studied me for a few moments, as if sizing up the risk. She took something from her pocket and looked down at it. She glanced back at me and nodded._

_I slowly made my way towards the bridge. A particularly nasty bramble managed to get its teeth into my flesh and I yelped, causing Joey to get jittery._

"I'm sorry... " _I said. _"I didn't mean to frighten you. I've just been got at by a bramble!"

_The girl smiled weakly but calmed down as I continued to fight my way to her._

_At last I made it and tentatively climbed up onto of the wall with Joey, being very careful not to get too close._

"Phew! Made it!" _I smiled._

_Joey didn't make any comment but didn't shy away, either. She just continued to hold something in her hand. The something I hoped she would show me._

_We sat in silence for a while and watched the dawn coming up. It held the promise of a hot day._

"Mmm... I love this time of day. When I do shift work, I love the smell and the colours of the dawn!" _I said with a smile._

_Joey looked at me quickly with fear in her eyes._

"What are you?"

_I was about to say I was an Officer of the Law when I quickly bit my tongue in favour of something far less exciting._

"I'm a telephone engineer." _I lied._

_She studied my profile as if testing the truth of my statement. I didn't venture to make eye contact._

_Suddenly and without a prompt, she held out her hand, showing me her treasure_. _I was loathed to take it from her; so instead, I cupped my hand beneath her own and moved in a little closer._

"Joey!" _I cried in awe. _

_My mouth must have fallen open slightly, and as I glanced at Joey, I noticed her smiling._


	6. Chapter 6

The Mirror

**_Hi everyone! I know many of you are finding this story a little surreal and maybe it is, but please continue to read and slowly, things will be revealed. My special thanks goes to Drowningnotwaving for her IT help. :) ~S&L~ xx_**

Chapter 6

"Joey! Is this you?" _I asked in wonder._

_She retained her smile as she looked with fondness upon the gold locket._

"No, it's my mum. It was taken two years before she died. Wasn't she beautiful?"

_Of course she was beautiful. She was identical to her daughter. No wonder Joey's father had experienced such a struggle watching Joey grow up to be her mother's likeness._

"Joey, she is truly beautiful. And you are so like her. It's quite taken my breath away!"

_Joey seemed pleased with my verdict. Surely this could only put me in favour?_

"How old were you when your mum died?" _I ventured._

"I was five years old. Apart from this picture, I have no other."

_She was silent for a few moments._

"I found it... in my pocket." _She added with a puzzled air._

"Do you think your father put it there?"

_Joey shook her head sadly._

"No. It found it after dad died and besides, he didn't keep any pictures of mum, that's why I had forgotten how beautiful she was." _She said, looking at the portrait again._

_My hand still held the weight of Joey's and I was loathed to remove it. Joey hadn't snatched it away and the feel of her warm hand above my own was the most wonderful feeling I had ever experienced. Instead of a cool hand like the 'visiting' Joey, the real one was warm and alive and was causing my heart to beat ever rapidly._

_Joey suddenly looked into my eyes._

"Why are you being so... nice to me? You don't even know me."

"I know enough of you to want to be your friend and help you. Joey, I don't want you to be lonely anymore. I want to love... I mean, I want you to be loved and content with your life. Will you let me try? Will you let me be a part of your life?"

_Joey continued to look deep into my eyes._

"Your name's Charlie, isn't it?"

_I nodded slowly._

"I have a feeling we've met before. I remember your eyes. You have the most beautiful eyes, Charlie."

_I wanted to shout with glee, but it was not appropriate. Instead, I smiled and blinked my thanks._

"Don't you think you should put your treasure back into your pocket?" _I suggested. _

_Joey looked down at her hand again and nodded. She lifted her hand from mine and slipped the locket into her jacket for safety._

_I watched as she did this; forgetting to move my own hand. Suddenly and much to my surprise, Joey giggled, looking down at me. I must have looked like a beggar asking for a crust of bread. I giggled too and our eyes found each other. I stopped breathing. To have the person you love with all your heart so close to you as Joey was to me is such an incredible feeling, and I could feel myself getting lost in her eyes. _

_I moved my leg slightly to turn and face Joey but somehow, completely lost my footing; the wall started to crumble as I tried to cling on and the firm seat which I had perched on, suddenly found a will of its own. _

"Shit!" _I cried out as I heard the wall rumble and crack below me. _

_I looked desperately at Joey, who was looking back at me with alarm. Some brick rubble fell from behind and my body dipped as the wall began to disintegrate beneath me._

_Joey quickly thrust her arms under my own as the wall and I started to slip away._

"Charlie!" _She yelled_. "Hold onto to me!"

_I grabbed hold of her waist and felt her arms enclose tightly around my back as she tried to drag me from the crumbling rubble, now falling into the deep, dark murky waters below._

_Suddenly, there was silence. The bricks had finished falling and my body was in Joey's vice-like grip across her lap. I opened my eyes; my head resting against Joey's arm. I tightened my grip around her waist and I began to shake._

"Hey! It's okay, I've got you." _Joey said soothingly._ "It's okay. Let's get out of here."

_I was frightened rigid but those five words, _'Let's get out of here' _were the best five words I'd ever heard! I nodded quickly and Joey started to shuffle backwards along what remained of the wall. When there was enough room, I followed likewise on my knees; tentatively glancing down into the muddy waters from time to time. As I got to the end, Joey helped me down and I fell into her arms. We held each other for some moments; both strongly aware of our slightly different near-misses with the murky waters._

_Our bodies parted after a few minutes and we smiled into each others eyes. Suddenly, Joey spluttered with laughter and I very quickly followed suit. We laughed long and hard; still holding on to each other forearms._

_When our mirth subsided, we smiled shyly and let go of each other._

"Err... could you use a coffee?" _Joey asked looking down at her feet._

_My heart lurched in my breast and I swallowed. Joey was free of the bridge!_

"I'd love one. Thanks."

_Joey smiled and started to lead the way back to civilization._

* * *

"This is where I live... for now." _Joey said, indicating to a house just on the outskirts of the city._

_I pulled the car over and parked outside. Joey smiled sheepishly at me as we got out and walked to the door._

"I'm afraid it's nothing special." _She said with a look of embarrassment._

"I'm only going to judge your coffee, not your home!" _I chuckled._

"Shucks! And I only have instant!" _She grinned._

_I followed Joey inside. The house was like every other town house around. It was nothing special, but it was cosy and dry and held a life time of memories. For Joey, some she could no longer live with._

_We settled down with our 'instant' coffees and sipped them gratefully._

"You make a mean instant coffee, Joey!" _I teased._

"Glad you approve."

_Joey was silent for a few moments and then looked quickly at me._

"Charlie, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so lost."

_Her words came out; not so much as a statement, but as a plea for help._

"Joey, don't stay here if it makes you unhappy. Pack what you need and come home with me."

_Joey looked at me quickly; with a mixture of disbelief and relief._

"To your home?" _She asked, uncertainly._

"To my home. I'm sure my house mates won't mind."

_These words tumbled out of my mouth without giving a second thought to if Leah, VJ or Ruby would mind. All I knew was I had to take Joey away from this place._

_She stared at me for a few moments; her lips slightly parted. My eyes traced the lines of her lips, making a careful study of her generous mouth. My greatest wish in life was to make those lips my own. But baby steps must prevail and I reminded myself that Joey was fragile and the last thing she needed was me, charging in like a bull in a china shop, trying to make love to her!_

_I smiled back, trying to reassure her of my good intent. After all, she didn't know me; I was just someone who happened to come along while she contemplated suicide!_

"Why would you do that, Charlie? You don't even know me!"

"I know enough to want to be with... to-to help... to be your friend, if you'll let me?" _I confessed._

_Joey looked at me again with questioning eyes._

"Joey, I want to take care of you. It's the least I can do. It's what your .... Your Grandmother would have wanted."

_Of course what I wanted to say was 'it's what the other Joey wanted', but how could I explain Joey's other self pleading for her life and my help? She'd have laughed me out of her life for good!_

_Joey looked down into her lap; her fingers fidgeting against each other._

"Charlie, I... "

"Great! Let's go and pack a bag for you!" _I cried cheerfully, not giving Joey a chance to answer negatively._

_I stood up and took hold of Joey's hands, pulling her to her feet. _

"Come on! Lead the way!" _I grinned._

_Joey was slightly taken aback, but now I had taken control and I was determined to retain it._

"Quickly, so we can get out on the roads before the morning rush-hour starts! And we need to get breakfast on the way, coz I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

_I pulled Joey to the foot of the stairs and led her up. I felt excited; I had taken control of the situation and so far Joey hadn't cribbed. I started to run up the stairs, still dragging Joey along behind me._

"Come on, slowcoach!" _I giggled. _

_Joey giggled behind me and I tightened my grip on her hand. I wasn't going to let her go now._

* * *

"Which room's yours?" _I asked breathlessly as we trotted along the landing._

_Joey pointed to the door at the end. I pulled her along and pushed open the door. The room was immaculate! The bed was made with crisp, fresh sheets and not a speck of dust resided on any of the polished furniture. I looked about for a suitcase or holdall but saw none._

"Suitcase?"

"It's in the bottom of the cupboard." _Joey said, walking over to a built-in cupboard in the corner of the room. _

_She paused and looked back at me._

"What's wrong?" _I asked._

_Was this going to be the moment that Joey refused to go?_

"I could travel around lots better if you were to let go of my hand." _She grinned._

_I looked down at our entwined fingers and frowned._

"Hmmm, I wonder how that happened."

_Joey giggled and looked back at me again when I still didn't release her hand._

"Charlie?"

"Joey?"

_Suddenly a dark cloud crossed her face._

"Charlie, I'm scared." _She said quietly and closed her eyes._

_I pulled Joey into my arms and held her tight. I wanted to give her every ounce of my love; to protect her from all her 'gremlins' and comfort her in her grief._

"Joey, you never have to be scared again. I will always be by your side; every day of your life, for as long as you want me there."

_Joey cried and cried until my shoulder was quite wet. I led her to the bed and we sat down. I still kept an arm about her, but dug into my pocket for a clean paper tissue and gently dried her tears. She closed her eyes and leaned against me._

"Charlie, you make me feel so safe. What will I do without you?"

"You won't have to. Now, I'll get your suitcase and you can fill it with everything you want to take, including that old bear of yours!" _I said, pointing to a well loved, tatty, brown teddybear which had seen much affection._

_Joey smirked and looked into my eyes._

"That's Bertie. It was the last gift my mum gave me before... "

_I held Joey close again. She had probably never grieved for her dead mother. After a few more tears, she turned to me and smiled._

"Charlie, I don't know how to thank..."

"Come on, let's get packed!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Mirror

_**Hi everyone! Firstly I'd like to say how overwhelmed I was with all the lovely reviews I received for 'The Morning After'. I feel quite guilty now after my rant! It was lovely to see lots of reviewer names I have never seen before! I don't expect you to review every posting, but a little review keeps the author happy! Thanks you again. xx ~ S&L ~**_

Chapter 7

_Joey looked suitably unhappy as she closed the door on her family home. She took two steps backwards and looked up at the windows. My impression was she was saying goodbye to her family for good. She turned and caught me watching her and smiled shyly. I nodded and picked up her suitcase._

"I can carry that!" _Joey cried._

"That's quite alright." _I grinned. _"It makes me feel useful!"

_Joey looked at me with a frown._

"I should think you're always useful, Charlie."

"Well, I have my moments."

_We loaded her things into my car and started on the long journey to Summer Bay; only stopping on route for a bite of breakfast._

"How's your food?" _I asked as we tucked in._

"I must confess, this is the first time I've really tasted food since dad... "

"Good, well, I hope it's doing your taste buds proud!"

"Mmm." _She nodded vigorously._

_She wiped her mouth with a paper serviette and looked at me._

"Charlie, I'm still don't understand how you found me, but I am grateful. I feel awful; I know nothing about you. I don't even know your surname!"

"It's Buckton."

"So, Charlie Buckton; what is your purpose in life, apart from being useful?"

_I thought quickly and chose my words carefully._

"I'm a servant to the community." _I informed her as convincingly as I could._

"So what does that mean?"

"I help to find people and I look after people's interests, I even listen to people's problems from time to time and see if I can help them."

"A sort of social worker?"

"Well, not exactly; there's a lot more to it, but I like to think of myself as a bit of a guardian angel!"

"Well, I can vouch for your work!"

_I smiled weakly. I hated bending the truth, but until I got her to Summer Bay and hopefully trusting in me a little more, was reluctant to her the whole truth._

"And are you married? Have a boyfriend? Have a family?"

_I felt my cheeks flush at her question. My relationships, thus far, had been confusing and until Joey, I had never found any purpose to a relationship and never expected it to take me anywhere. With Joey, it was different. With Joey, there was a purpose. My heart was making plans!_

"No, I'm not married, I don't have a boyfriend and the only family I have is my dad, step mother and sister. Her name's Ruby. You'll like her I'm sure! She'll start to run your life for you, but she does it in a very caring way. She's run my life for years!" _I grinned._

_Joey set down her knife and fork on the empty plate and smiled at me._

"She sounds a good mate."

"She is."

_Joey looked down at her plate for a few moments and frowned._

"Joey, one day the pain will abate."

_She nodded her head gently and wiped some tears from her eyes._

"Why didn't I stop him?"

"Joey," _I said, taking her hand across the table. _"You weren't your father's keeper and your brother went a little wild. There was nothing you could have done for him, either!"

_She looked up quickly and frowned._

"How do you know about my family?" _She asked; her tone sounding accusing_.

_I licked my lips. I'd slipped up and revealed what I knew. __Silly, silly fool!_

"I-I was told..."_ I swallowed quickly. _"By your grandmother." _I bluffed._

"I didn't know that nana knew either." _Joey said quietly looking down again and fiddling with her paper serviette._

"Grandmother's know everything." _I grinned, hoping I'd got away with it. _"Well, would you like something else or shall we hit the road again?"

"Let's get going." She smiled.

_I mentally sighed with relief. I wanted to get some miles between Joey and the city before getting into the next pan of boiling water, which was bound to happen._

_I paid for our food and we left._

* * *

_We were within a few miles of Summer Bay. You can always tell when you are nearly there; the sky seems to take on a different appearance and the air seems different too; lighter, more fragrant, somehow. I glanced over at my passenger who slept peacefully against the head-rest. I wasn't sure if she was sleeping purely from exhaustion or relief. I favoured relief. Her face had lost its pinched look and her closed eye lids looked peaceful rather than twitchy as one would imagine someones eye lids to be when troubled. I'm not saying that Joey had miraculously lost her woes; life certainly isn't like that, but I hoped she had found some inner peace to get her through the next few hours. _

_I drove for another few minutes then, stole another glance at my companion. She hadn't moved; her face was so young and tender; what she had endured should never have happened to one so young and innocent. My heart ached with love which I wanted to share with her. I wanted to take her in my arms and protect her from the world which had dealt such a cruel blow._

_My hand left the steering wheel and it hovered over Joey's hand which lay on the edge of the passenger seat. If I was to touch her, would she wake? I wanted her to wake; to be with me. I wanted to hear her voice and to look into her large brown eyes. I wanted to indulge myself with Joey._

_Suddenly, Joey stirred as if my thoughts had disturbed her from sleep. I quickly placed my hand back on the steering wheel and continued to drive._

"Where are we?" _Joey muttered quietly; still more asleep than awake._

"We are on the outskirts of Summer Bay. You can see the sea now!" _I grinned._

_Joey opened one eye and looked at the magnificent view on the horizon. The morning sun was smiling down happily into the bay shedding silver highlights onto the water which dissolved into white foam as the waves came crashing onto the shore. Sea gulls swooped and soared into the blue sky and cried with impatience as they waited for the early shift trawlers to come back into the bay loaded with fish. _

_Joey's eyes opened wide as she took in the wonderful sight._

"Wow! I'd forgotten just how pretty the bay is!" _She said leaning forward trying to get a better view._

_I giggled at her enthusiasm and purposely drove straight down to the beach so she could stretch her legs before I took her home. _

_She had opened the passenger door before I had killed the engine; leaping out and running onto the warm sand. I watched her for a few moments as she ran down to meet the sea, bending down and lifting a handful of the briny water to her face and smelling its salty essence._

_I left the car and slowly walked down to join her. She turned around as I approached and for the first time since 'the bridge', I saw her face lit up with the biggest smile I had ever seen. Her brown eyes were large and sparkling._

"Charlie! It's wonderful and so warm! I can't wait to bathe!"

_I giggled at her excitement._

"Well, I'd better sort you out a swimming cozzy before you start having ideas like that, Joey!"

_Joey laughed out loud, but then stopped. It was as if a black cloud had fallen before her eyes and removed her good humour. I saw her struggle before me and I quickly moved forward as she willingly fell into my arms and sobbed._

"Joey, don't cry. Please don't cry. Everything will be fine."

_What a stupid thing to say! How could everything be fine when she'd lost her father, brother and grandmother, all within the space of a few days? What was I thinking of?_

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say." _I said, holding her close and stroking her hair. _"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

_Joey's sobs subsided and apart from the odd sniff and a feeling of dampness to my shoulder; we said nothing more but continued to stand wrapped in each others arms at the water's edge._

_An aroma of strong, black coffee and bacon tickled my taste buds reminding me that we hadn't eaten since our very early morning breakfast just outside of Sydney._

"Can you use a coffee and some food?" _I asked, gently moving Joey's clinging arms from my body._

_She nodded gratefully and I took her hand and we walked along to The Diner, which was situated on the pier._

* * *

_We entered the eatery and Leah waved her hand to me._

"Hi Charlie! Where did you get to last night? I didn't think you were on shift?" _She said, giving my sad looking companion a quick look._

"No, I've been out with a friend. Leah, I'd like you to meet Joey. She's a friend from the city and I hope you don't mind, but I've invited her to stay for a few days."

_As always, good hearted Leah smiled broadly and extended her hand to Joey in a gesture of good comradeship._

"Glad to know ya, Joey. Of course you must stay! Any mate of Charlie's is welcome!"

_I smiled warmly at Leah and hoped she would be happy with an explanation at another time. Colleen Smart's 'busy-body radar' had already twitched into action and her ears were flapping wildly in order to pick up whatever gossip was available._

"What can I get ya?" _Leah asked, taking up her order book._

"Jo, what will you have?" _I said, thrusting a menu in Joey's hands._

_Joey considered for a few moments and looked up shyly at me._

"I'll have whatever you're having."

_I looked into her eyes for a few moments and saw a little glimpse of something like trust._

"Can we have two pasta salads and two coffees please, Leah?"

_I glanced at Joey for confirmation and she smiled her agreement._

"Coming up!" _Leah cried, cheerfully._

_We found a table in the corner and sat down. Joey looked out at the view; watching the residents of Summer Bay coming and going down to the beach in the late morning sunshine._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a familiar figure sauntering towards us. It was Colleen. The small round, eager for news-hound walked as inconspicuously as she knew how, over to our table, fidgeting with our cutlery and shuffling around the cruet; casting sly glances at Joey. _

"Was there something, Colleen?" _I asked at politely as I could._

"Oh, good morning, Senior Constable! It's a lovely morning, isn't it?"

_Oh shit! That's done it! Well done, Colleen! You've just broken the news I was saving for a later, more settled time._

_I felt Joey tense beside me and I closed my eyes as I waited for her to freak._

"And this is?" Colleen asked, smiling sweetly at Joey.

"Colleen, this is my friend Joey. She's staying with me for a few days." _I hoped this would be enough to sustain the town herald for the time being._

_Joey said nothing but I heard her push back her chair._

"Err, Colleen, I wonder if you can chase up Leah with our food order, please. We're starving!" _I suggested quickly, making myself ready to grab Joey by the arm if she tried an escape._

"Of course, Senior Constable!" _Colleen said, bringing my title to Joey's notice again._

"I'll be back in two shakes!"

_She turned and tottered off back towards the kitchen._

"Joey, I... "

_Joey rose from her chair._

"You lied to me." _Joey said, quietly._

"Joey, please let me explain. I had to do it. You were... "

_Joey slumped down in her seat again, much to my relief. I pushed back my seat, so if she tried to escape again, she would have to clamber over my lap first!_

_A few moments passed and neither of us spoke. I looked at Joey's face; the light had disappeared from her eyes and she looked much like the young woman I had found at the bridge in Sydney._

_I took hold of Joey's hand and cupped it with my own._

"Joey... Yes, I am a Police Officer. But I am not investigating you; there are no official documents on you. You have nothing to fear from me. I am not here as a Police Officer. I am here with you as a friend."

_I tried hard to explain. But Joey's face had become stony and she wouldn't even look at me._

"Joey, please forgive me. I should have told you, but I didn't think this was what you needed to hear."

_Joey stood quickly but realised her exit was blocked. I took hold of her hands and pulled her gently back into her seat._

_Leah walked over with our meal and I looked up sheepishly._

"Leah, I'm so sorry. We have to leave. Can you possibly put the meals into containers so we can take them away?"

_Leah looked at me with a frown and shrugged._

"Yeah, no worries. I'll make the coffees a take-out too, shall I?"

_I smiled gratefully then turned back to Joey._

"Joey, we need to talk. When Leah has brought back our food, we'll go and find a quiet place then..."

_She didn't answer, but sat toying with a fork on the table._

_Within no time, Leah had produced our food in containers and I stood up. I put my hand out towards Joey but she shied away from me as if I were a leper._

_My heart rose to my throat and I swallowed hard to push it back to its rightful place._

"Please Joey, will you come with me?"

"I don't seem to have much option, do I?" _Joey replied in a low, angry tone._


	8. Chapter 8

The Mirror

Chapter 8

_I drove Joey to a secluded spot I knew of called Wambiri Cove. We parked up and walked down onto the white sands with our lunch, coffees and a blanket. I settled the blanket down on the hot sand and encouraged Joey to sit. She was reluctant but I was determined._

_Once seated, I began to undo the lunch containers which Leah had so kindly arranged for us and took off the tops of our take-out coffees. I sipped mine, hoping it hadn't gone too cold. It was bearable._

_Joey stared out into the ocean and I wish I'd had the foresight to see how my news might affect her when we first met. I still thought I was right not to explain my profession. She would have been frightened and uncommunicative._

"Joey, I'm sorry. When I came to find you, it was because I'd been asked to. The person that asked me didn't do it because of my job; they did it because... "

_Suddenly, I was at a loss for words! Why had Joey's other self asked me for help? She didn't know I was a Police officer!_

"... Because they thought I would know how to help you. As far as I'm concerned, none of your past is ever going to be officialised. Joey, you do believe me, don't you?"

_She remained quiet for a few minutes; I wasn't sure if she was even listening to me._

"You say it was Nana who told you about me?" _She said at last._

_Oh dear! That was another lie which I was going to have to squirm my way out of._

"Joey, I didn't even know your grandmother. I'd never knowingly met her."

_She fired me another accusing look._

"Joey, I knew about you because someone who knows you as well as you know yourself told me. They sought me out for whatever reason; it was as if I'd... been chosen."

_I found her looking at me curiously. I swallowed and continued._

"It all started when I was looking for a home for my sister and me. I'd been searching for months and had found very little, until one day the estate agent; Doug Montford of 'Montford and Geek' contacted me to tell me about your late grandmother's property."

_The mention of 'Montford and Geek' seemed to spark some recognition in Joey's eyes._

"I went onto their web site and found your grandmother's house. I read the details and it seemed perfect for our needs. I clicked on the room tour and that's when it happened."

"That's when what happened?" _Joey asked with renewed interest._

_I took a deep breath. How could I expect Joey to believe something which, even I had trouble believing._

"That's when I saw you for the first time."

_She looked at me incredulously._

"What do you mean?"

_I looked out into the ocean and wondered how I was going to make the next part sound credible._

"When I looked at the picture of the master bedroom, I saw your reflection in the mirror which hangs on the wall."

_I was frightened to look at Joey's face for fear of what her eyes might say._

"Now accuse me of being, not only a liar, but potty too!" _I said, cringing_.

"I'm not calling you a liar." _Joey said quietly._

_I turned to her; this time to seek out her eyes. It was her turn to stare into the ocean. I watched as she swallowed and struggled with the information she was digesting._

"You say you saw me in a mirror?"

_I nodded._

"Oh dear god! It was true then!"

"What was true?" _I frowned._

"A couple of days ago, I was feeling unwell. I'd not been eating for days and I'd taken tablets to help me sleep. I suppose I was delirious or something, but I kept having such weird dreams. They were so vivid that I thought they were true. And... I-I saw you!"

_I think my mouth must have fallen open a little. I hadn't been expecting to hear that, but I was grateful; it would certainly make my story sound more credible._

"Charlie, I thought I was going mad!"

"No, you weren't." _I whispered gently._ "We have met before, several times. Every time I visited your grandmother's house, I met you."

"What... what was I like?" _Joey asked, looking at me shyly._

_I smiled at the recollection._

"You were confident, gregarious, charming and ..."

_Joey continued to look at me._

"And very persuasive." _I chuckled_.

_But these last words were not those running through my mind. I'd wanted to tell Joey that she'd made me fall in love with her, and I would have done anything which she'd asked me to do. I looked at Joey hoping to read her mind, but her look was far away and I felt helpless for a few moments._

"I remember your hands, Charlie. I remember them holding on to mine; making me feel safe and strangely... well, it doesn't matter. But you dried my tears without touching my face! I thought it was all a dream. I knew you as soon as you came to me at the bridge. I recognised your voice, but I couldn't think from where. I just knew I was safe."

_My heart started to do summersaults in my breast. _

"Joey, you begged for my help. You asked me to save you. Joey I want you... I-I mean, I want to take care of you. Please let me! Please trust me!"

_She looked at me uncertainly._

"Charlie, I can't expect you to give up your time to help me. It wouldn't be fair. You have your own life, your own friends; I would only get in your way and you'd resent me!"

"Joey! I could never resent you!" _I promised. _"I want you with me! Please let me be in your life!"

_God! I was pleading! I had never pleaded with another human being in all my life; well, apart from when I pleaded with my mother for a new bicycle when I was nine. But somehow, this pleading had a hell of a lot more riding on it than a mere bicycle ever had!_

"Why would you want that, Charlie?" _Joey whispered._

_Her brown eyes studied mine intently, as if looking for the hitch. I moved my eyes away from her gaze. How could I tell her of my feelings when probably, they were the last thing Joey wanted to know at that moment? What gave me the big idea that she would welcome my love with open arms? Maybe she was still reeling from her relationship failure with the receptionist. The last thing she would want was me, blundering in like a love-sick puppy dog!_

_I fiddled with the lid of my coffee and stared out into the ocean, trying to make up my mind which way to turn. Suddenly, I felt Joey's soft hand take the plastic lid from my fingers and with her other hand took hold of mine and held it tightly._

"You seem nervous Charlie."

"I am." _I admitted. _

"Charlie, I don't understand how I found you and how I reached you, but I'm only thankful that I did. I probably wouldn't be here now, but for you. I wish I could pay you back somehow..."

"Joey! I don't want you to pay me back! I did it because I love... because I...I..."

_I found myself staring into Joey's eyes; wanting to tell her that I loved her, but was afraid._

"I know you do." _Joey said, quietly._

_I was stunned. Did my countenance give away so much? _

_Joey continued to look into my eyes as if waiting for more. _

"Oh dear God." _I breathed, just before placing my lips on hers._

_This kiss lasted mere seconds, but it felt like an eternity! Joey's lips were soft and receptive. Rather than being repulsed, she allowed our lips to remain together until I withdrew._

"Oh dear God." _I said again. _"Joey, I..."

"Charlie." _Joey said, hushing my lips by tracing her finger tip along them. _"This was meant to happen. I don't know why, but it was."

_She placed her lips upon mine and I closed my eyes to let my senses take over as our lips moved sensuously upon the other, breaking contact by only a hair's breadth to slightly move position. Then, continued to enjoy the waves of pleasure which flowed between us. She gently guided me onto my back; still kissing me, then, leaned across me, running her fingers through my hair. I heard myself moan as I felt tingles running up and down my spine as her lips pressed harder onto mine. Nobody had ever made me feel like this, not even my imaginary Prince Charming on his white charger! I had no idea that one human being could make another feel quite this way!_

_Suddenly, my face felt wet; I was aware of a bead of moisture running down my cheek. I opened my eyes as Joey slowly lifted her mouth from mine. She sat up-right, fighting for breath; the tears spilling from her eyes. I sat up quickly and kissed the tears from her face, tasting the salty emotions which flowed from her heart. I pulled her body against mine and held her close._

_She sobbed for several minutes until her body stopped shaking and relaxed in my arms. She sniffed a few times and rubbed her eyes and nose with the back of her hand and looked at my shyly._

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I don't know what came over me."

"Joey, you don't have to be sorry. I want you to cry your tears on me; I want to always be the one you cry to."

"You make me feel safe and wanted. You feel like home."

_I smiled. Nobody had ever told me that before. With my fingers, I brushed away her long, damp hair from her face and pushed it behind her ears and wiped away the last of her tears with my thumbs. I kissed her cheek and smiled._

"Shall we go home now?"

_Joey nodded._

_I stood and pulled Joey with me. I brushed the yellow dust from her arm which had rested on the golden sand as she'd kissed me. I glanced at her and caught her staring at me. She smiled shyly but dropped her gaze._

_I picked up our aborted picnic things and taking Joey's hand, we walked slowly back to my car. I settled Joey in and walked around to the driver's door. I got in and sat down. _

_I didn't immediately start the engine. We sat looking out into the ocean, much the same as we had down on the beach, but this time with our own little history to add to our memories._

_Suddenly, I felt a soft warm hand rest upon my own. I covered it with my other hand and stoked it with my thumb. She lifted her hand, taking mine with her and she placed her lips upon my skin. The soft touch of her lips against my flesh made me tingle. I wanted her; I wanted to take her home and keep her locked in my life forever. I needed her more than I'd ever needed anyone. She filled the void which was my life. The little I was doing for her paled into insignificance in comparison with what Joey was doing for me. I'd never realised how lonely I was. Joey felt like the other part of me which I'd never known. I hardly knew anything of Joey, except of her unhappy life, but it didn't matter. I wanted her to make a life with me and I wanted to be the most important person in her world as she had become to me, in mine._


	9. Chapter 9

The Mirror

Chapter 9

"Rubes!" _I called out as Joey and I entered the house. _"Are you at home?"

_I looked back at Joey as she stood behind me biting her lip nervously. I took her hand for a moment; squeezing it comfortingly._

"Coming!" _Ruby yelled back from her bedroom._

"How about a coffee and some food?" _I suggested; our earlier attempt as lunch well and truly spoilt._

_Joey nodded and smiled shyly._

_Suddenly the thunder of running feet came along the hallway as Ruby appeared in the kitchen smiling her usual happy smile._

"Hey Charlie! Where have you been? I was getting worr... Oh, hi!" _Ruby said as she noticed Joey._

_Joey smiled nervously but stepped forward to greet Ruby._

"Rubes, this is my friend, Joey. She's... err; come to stay for a while. Joey, this is Ruby, my sister."

"Hey." _Joey said quietly._

"Hey, Joey."

"When's Leah due home?"

"Not for ages! After her shift, she's going to her mother's to collect VJ. Probably won't be home until this evening."

"Okay..." _I said, looking at Joey. _"Well, we'd better get you settled in!"

"Charlie, you don't have to..."

_I shot Joey a look to stop her from continuing and she smiled at me gratefully. My heart exploded with warmth and I took a deep breath. When I managed to drag my eyes from Joey, they moved to Ruby who was watching our interaction with interest._

"So how do you two know each other?" _She enquired._

"Joey owns Breeze Bay; that house I went to see. She was there when I went to visit and..."

"Not 'the ghost'?" _Ruby screeched, delightedly._

_Joey giggled; something I wasn't expecting! I looked at her; quite unable to think of a realistic story to tell Ruby._

"Well, maybe she wasn't a ghost, after all." _I said in a subdued tone._

"Basically I was staying at the property without the knowledge of the estate agents and I was ducking and diving a bit when people were being shown around. Your sister kept catching me out!" _Joey said, smiling at me. _"I suppose that's because she's a cop!"

_I laughed at her suggestion and Ruby smiled with amusement._

"You'll get used to my sister. She's a bit weird at times! And snoops!" _Ruby said, behind her hand._

"I do not snoop! You'll give Joey a fine idea of me!"

"It's okay; I think I have her sussed!" _Joey grinned._

_I hoped she meant that in a good way!_

"So, if you've been staying at Breeze Bay, why are you going to be staying with us now?" _Ruby asked with interest._

"I got caught by the estate agent while Charlie was there and he told me it wasn't good practice for me to be doing what I was doing; it would give potential buyers the wrong idea or even scare them off!"

_I inwardly sighed at Joey's ingenuity. I couldn't have come up with such a hum-dinger, right off the cuff!_

"Do you think I could use your bathroom, please?" _Joey asked._

"Of course." _I said, leading the way._

_I returned to the kitchen and Ruby looked at me quizzically._

"What's going on, sis? I'm not that stupid that I can't see there's more to this than meets the eye! Okay, so the estate agent caught her bunking at the house, but why is she coming to live with us now?"

"She needs a place to stay."

"Charlie! She's not your responsibility! You can't take in every waif and stray!"

"I know, but Joey's different!" _I murmured._

"How is she different?"

_I licked my lips nervously. I didn't want to blurt out that I had rescued Joey from taking her own life and was deeply in love with her, and all in the time Joey was using the bathroom!_

"Rubes, it's a long story and not one I want to go into right now. Just trust me, huh? I will talk to you soon, but not right now. Joey is staying here until she can get herself sorted out. I'm gonna book some leave and we'll try and ..."

_At that moment, Joey re-entered the kitchen._

"Better?"

"Much!" _She grinned._

"Well, let's get some food into you!"

_I caught Ruby frowning slightly. I knew I wouldn't be able to fob her off for long. I knew my sister!_

"Rubes?" _I silently pleaded._

_Ruby nodded her head and accepted the situation such as it was. I smiled my thanks and Ruby opened the cupboard to help me prepare our afternoon snack._

* * *

"Well, this is Breeze Bay!" _I said pointing to the house as we pulled up outside._

_Joey's beautiful brown eyes were wide with wonder. She hadn't visited for many years and now she had to brace herself to face an empty house; a house which was now hers. She took a deep breath and glanced at me._

"I suppose we'd better go in." _She said, uncertainly._

_I touched her hand._

"It will be alright." _I whispered. _

_Joey looked into my eyes seeking reassurance. I smiled._

"Come on."

_Doug, the estate agent, had been kind enough to allow us access for a few hours, seeing as how Joey owned the property. We picked up the key on the way to Ocean View Drive and Joey held it tightly in her palm. I could see the white of her knuckles as she clung on. I moved my hand from the steering wheel and laying it over hers, gently squeezed it._

"It'll be alright; you'll see." _I said, soothingly._

_Joey sighed but smiled weakly._

"You'll come in with me, won't you?"

"Of course I will, if that's what you want."

"I want it very much."

_I was glad. I wanted to be around Joey during all her important moments. I wanted to protect and comfort her; I wanted to be the one person whom she relied upon, one hundred percent._

_I took off my seat belt, but Joey just sat, looking out of the window at the house where once her mother and grandparents had lived._

"Come on." _I said, nudging her gently. _"The sooner we go in, the sooner it will be over."

_Joey looked at me and squeezing her lips together in a determined way, climbed out of the car. I took her hand and we walked up the little path to Bay Breeze. Her hand, though soft, was tense and a little on the cold side; I squeezed it reassuringly._

_Joey handed me the key and I unlocked the door. The house was quiet and still; every move we made seemed to disturb its peaceful slumber. _

"Would you like to walk around by yourself for a while?" _I asked, touching her arm._

_Joey swallowed and nodded her head. I stepped back and allowed her to pass as she made her way into the lounge. I walked through to the kitchen and opened the door leading into the over grown garden. I spotted the ladder I had left leaning against the house wall, which had aided my entry into the house some hours before. I removed it; putting it back where it had rested previously. I spied the pile of rubbish which had so fiendishly made me stumble and was about to kick it for revenge, when I heard Joey's voice calling me urgently. I rushed back into the house and to the lounge, but Joey had evidently moved on._

"Where are you?" _I cried._

"Up here."

_I ascended the stairs, two at a time, and found Joey in the master bedroom staring into the mirror which hung on the wall._

"Hey. Is everything alright?" _I asked, noticing her pale features._

"I-I just saw something... its gone now. I'm sorry. It must have been my eyes playing tricks."

_I looked towards the mirror, hanging so innocently on wall._

"I wouldn't dismiss anything I saw in that mirror." _I murmured. _"What did you see?"

_Joey was quiet for a few moments, probably processing her thoughts. Suddenly, her mouth opened and she looked at me._

"I saw us."

_I watched as her face began to gain some colour._

"Oh yeah, and what were we doing?" _I asked with a grin._

"Making love." _Joey answered quietly._

_I guess the grin must have dissolved from my face, but was replaced by a feature which doesn't often see the light of day. My body exploded with pure lust! I wanted Joey and I had to possess her at that very moment! What had come over me? I pulled her into my arms, kissing her hard on the lips. I felt Joey respond in kind and before we knew where we were, our hands were tearing each other's clothes off in a mad, passionate frenzy. I don't know what force was driving me, but it was powerful and delightful! _

_I pulled Joey's shirt away from her shoulders and kissed and nibbled at her neck and chest. She moaned and threw her head back freeing her shirt as it slipped down her slender arms and fell silently onto the floor behind. Her bra straps fared no better as I yanked them down; my teeth falling onto the top of her shoulder, gnawing and licking; wanting to taste her; wanting to make her my own._

_Joey hand undid my shorts deftly and they fell to the floor and my vest was quickly disposed of too! My bra was unhooked and having exposed my breasts, hung sadly over my forearms which were at the wrong angle to allow the garment fall. I was fighting with Joey's bra clasp and getting agitated._

"Oh shit!" _I muttered angrily._

_Joey giggled and turned around, allowing me to unhook her. My own bra now fell and lay on the floor with our other clothes, forgotten._

_Joey took me by the wrists and guiding me over to the double bed which dominated the room, laid me down and fell on top of me._

"Charlie! I want you!" _She said as her hands found my breasts. _

_She took one breast into her mouth and the feel of her tongue and lips touching, licking and nibbling me drove me to distraction! I ran my fingers through her long, dark hair and pushed myself at her, needing to feel her as much as possible. _

"Joey!" _I cried breathlessly. _"I want you, too!"

_Joey looked up at me; her brown eyes, now as black as coal as her own lust dominated her whole being._

_My hands found the softness of her breasts and I marvelled at the feel of her hardened peaks against my palms; I'd never experienced anything like this before and it only added to my already over heated body. _

_Our lips were upon each other again; our tongues meeting with such force that I feared one or the other of us might get swallowed!_

_Joey's hand left my breast and headed south and teased my inferno over my knickers. I gasped but her touch only fuelled my need of her. I moaned with discontent as she continued to tease, when all I wanted was to feel her against me, flesh to flesh in whatever form it may be._

_Joey at last took pity as my body began to shake and perspire. She slipped my knickers from my body and kissed her way back up the inside of my thighs. Reader, if there was a moment I can say I was truly out of control, it was that moment! The second her mouth touched me, I bit my lip so hard for fear of screaming out. My body, normally so defensive and private, opened up and welcomed her in without doubt or inhabitation. _

"Oh Joey!" _I managed; breathlessly._

_Her hand sought mine holding onto it tightly as she guided me though the most wondrous journey of my life. Hot and cold chills invaded my very soul and I moaned and groaned uncontrollably as she wickedly delivered me from quivering wreck to pulsating frenzy._

* * *

_I lay with my eyes closed; my mind winding down slowly but still remembering how my body had been awakened by Joey. Her body joined mine as she snaked her arms about me and pulled me close to her. I opened my eyes and sought hers. Her eyes, now back to their normal colour, twinkled as they looked into mine. I traced the outline of her features with my fingers and silently thanked her. She smiled and I noticed for the first time, the pain in her eyes which had always been present had now vanished._

"Joey, I..."

_She silenced me by resting her lips against mine. After a few moments, she looked at me again._

"Charlie, I don't ever want to leave this house. I wish we could stay here forever!"

_I gazed back into her warm, chocolate brown eyes, losing myself in their promise._

"Joey, this is your house. You don't have to sell it. You can stay here forever if that's what you want!"

"But you want the house!"

"Joey! It's a wonderful house, but I can find another!"

"Maybe... well, maybe we could..."

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door._


	10. Chapter 10

The Mirror

Chapter 10

_Hey, you know what it's like when you've just stepped out of the shower, you're completely naked, and some fool knocks at the door? You run around like a headless chicken, __you can't find your dressing gown, so you grab something... anything which might cover up your embarrassment. So what happens when you've been lying naked on a bed after making love, your senses are still tingling and you have to sort out whose underwear belongs to whom and where did you throw your top?_

"My god! Who's that?" _Joey giggled as she jumped off the bed._

"I don't know!" _I hissed; my face, I'm sure, as red as a strawberry!_

_Joey giggled again and hurried over to the window._

"I think it's that estate agent guy! He looks a lot like that guy we saw earlier."

_I grabbed a blanket from the bed and hastened over to join my lover at the window. Indeed; it was Doug._

"Shit! Quick! Let's get dressed!"

_Joey giggled again._

"Can't we just ignore him?"

"No! What if he has a spare key?"

"You're right! I think he has!"

_At that moment, I heard the key turn in the lock and the front door was pushed open._

"He's in!" _I hissed._

"Just coming!" Joey suddenly yelled out.

"Oh! You are here!" _Doug called up. _"I thought you may have left. I did try to call Miss. Buckton's... I mean, Charlie's mobile, but she didn't answer!"

"My mobile's downstairs!" I whispered to Joey.

_Joey grinned and tickled me. I giggled and squirmed._

"Stop it! Quick, we've got to get dressed!"

_We hastily pulled on our shorts and tops; poking our underwear into our pockets, and I led the way to the bedroom door._

"Charlie!" _Joey hissed._

_I looked back at her. She quickly walked up and smoothed down my tousled hair and softly kissed my lips._

"There! That's better." _She whispered._

_I kissed her back and we proceeded to trot down the stairs together._

"I'm sorry, Doug! We got caught up with... something upstairs." _I explained._

_I heard Joey smirk quietly behind me as she ran her finger seductively down my spine. I could feel chills which her touch created and tried to control my voice as I explained to the agent that Joey had me enthralled with tales of her family history in this house._

_I was suddenly aware that Doug was staring at my chest! I felt my face flush and began to get irritated. Okay, so he might fancy me, but did he have to be so deliberate with his eyes?_

"Sorry... I didn't mean to intrude, it's just we've had an offer for this house; cash, and I thought I should let Miss. Collins know immediately."

_My mouth must have dropped open in shock and suddenly I felt a chilly breeze, just like those I had experienced before, and I shivered. I looked quickly at Joey, who was staring at Doug._

"No sale!" _She announced coldly._

"But, Miss. Collins! It's a cash sale! They are willing to pay exactly what you ask!" _Doug said incredulously._

"No sale!"

"I-I don't understand!"

"I'm going to live here myself. I made up my mind just a short while ago." _Joey advised calmly._

_I turned to Joey and mouthed '_are you sure?'_ She smiled and nodded; her eyes slipping down to my chest. She grinned. I frowned back at her, then, turned to Doug._

"Looks like I've lost the house too!" _I sighed sadly._

"Well, if you are sure, Miss. Collins, I shall remove it from our books immediately."

"Thank you, Doug. I will of course pay whatever fee is required."

"In that case, here is your spare key. I shall...err..." _He glanced down at my chest again! _"Be in touch!"

"Thanks Doug! Much obliged!" _Joey called as he walked up the garden path._

_Joey turned back to me and fell into a fit of laughter._

"What's so funny?" _I asked with a frown._

"Just look at your top!"

_I glanced down; to my horror, I had put it on back to front, not only that, Joey was pleased to announce that my bra was hanging out of my shallow shorts pocket and also, my nipples were pert!_

_Can life bestow anything more embarrassing?_

_Joey dug me in the ribs and kissed my cheek. I hadn't seen her happier than she was at that moment. Her brown eyes were sparkling with mischief and her hands, which were now leading me back up the stairs, were warm and inviting! She led me along to the master bedroom and pulled me inside, kicking the door closed behind us._

* * *

_I lazily opened my eyes and looked at the window which faced the sea. I could smell the fresh, evening breeze as it wafted from the ocean. I heard Joey murmur softly as she lay in my arms; her softness like nothing I'd ever felt before. I kissed her hand which rested on my shoulder. She stirred slightly and I felt her mouth open a little as it lay against my breast. _

_After Doug's impromptu visit, we made love to each other, over and over until exhaustion claimed us, then, slept soundly for two hours. The evening birds were already chirping their 'goodnight' songs as remnants of daylight faded away into night._

_Again, I heard Joey murmur before she stretched out her legs and turned her head towards me._

"Hello." _I grinned._

_Joey blinked a couple of times and grinned at me sheepishly._

"I thought I'd dreamt it." _She said as her lips lightly brushed my breast. _"It thought it was all just a wonderful dream!"

"It's no dream!" _I assured her._

"Wow!" _She grinned._

"Yeah, wow!" _I laughed._

_I wrapped my arms about her._

"I'd better be getting back home." _I sighed._

_Joey frowned and clung on tightly to my body._

"I don't want you going anywhere." _She murmured._

"Ruby will start to worry! Besides that, why don't you come home with me as planned? Stay with me just until you can make this place comfortable." _I said, and kissed her neck._

_She studied my face for a few moments and then grinned._

"Okay. That sounds like a plan." _Suddenly, her face became serious. _"Charlie, when Doug was here, did you feel that cold draft?"

_I looked quickly at my lover and nodded._

"Maybe it was a draft from a window." _I suggested, knowing full well the window on the stairs was closed._

"Or maybe it wasn't!" _Joey said quietly and huddled against me._

"Jo, do you believe in... ghosts?"

_Joey was silent for a few minutes; hiding her face in my hair. After a few moments, she nodded._

"And do... do you think it was a...ghost earlier?" _I asked, surprised at my own words._

"It was my mum!" _She answered, quietly._


	11. Chapter 11

The Mirror

**_That fella who wrote "There are more things in Heaven and Earth" must have read this story! :) ~S&L~ xx_**

Chapter 11

"Your mum?" _I squeaked._

_Joey looked into my eyes and nodded. _

"Before we... before we made love for the first time, I said I'd seen us in the mirror."

"Yeah, and..?"

"I also saw... mum!"

"You saw your mother?" _I cried, incredulously._

_Joey nodded._

"Are you sure it wasn't your own reflection? You're both so alike!"

_Joey chewed her lip and pondered._

"I'm as sure as I can be, Charlie. She stood at a different angle to my reflection!"

"Did she say anything?" _I asked quietly._

_Joey was silent again._

"Joey?" _I said, propping myself up on one elbow; eager to learn more._

_Joey closed her eyes for a brief moment._

"She told me to... she said... she said _'Believe in Charlie. She is the only one'_.

"What?" _I whispered, hardly believing her words._

"Charlie, when you first came here, you said you'd met me, right?"

_I nodded. Joey licked her lips nervously and continued._

"I do have vague recollections of you, but it was more like seeing you in a dream somehow." _Joey frowned; trying to find the right words. _"But, what if the person you saw was not me? What if she was actually... my mum?"

_My eyes widened in horror._

"It couldn't have been your mum!" _I cried. _"I could feel her hands! You can't feel a ghost... can you?" _I asked, uncertainly._

"Who knows? It would explain how you found me at the bridge!"

"And why you didn't really know me. But then, you thought you recognised me?"

"As I explained; I'd had a dream after taking a sleeping pill! I guess mum must have been messing with my mind too!"

"Joey! I'm beginning to feel a little scared here! Do you think she will always be around? Did she ever come to you before all this, before your dad and brother...?"

_Joey shook her head._

"Not before today, or at least not that I was aware of!"

"So she appeared to me before you! That means she must have chosen me!" _I cried, anxiously._

_Joey dropped her eyes and chuckled. Raising her eyes again, she smiled._

"Well, I have to say, mum has wonderful taste in women!"

_I was still feeling agitated. My feelings for Joey had started before we'd met at the bridge. Had Joey's mother meant this to happen? Had she cast a spell over me to make me fall in love so quickly and without question, just so I might save her daughter? But why me?_

"Charlie!" _Joey said quickly; altering her position. _"Charlie, this doesn't make any difference to us... to the way you feel about us, does it?"

_I looked into Joey's brown eyes; the sparkle had disappeared and was replaced by fear._

"Oh Jo! Of course not, my darling!" _I said, pulling her back into my arms. _"You're pretty much stuck with me... for good!"

_I felt Joey's sigh of relief against my chest; accepting my word. I kissed her shoulder to give her more reassurance. _

"How long do you think she'll stick around?" _I asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about making love to her daughter within her range._

"I don't know. Maybe she's gone now. Her mission accomplished! Maybe she just hung around until I'd told Doug that I was going to stay here and not sell. I wasn't aware of her while we were... well, you know?" _Joey said; her face colouring._

_I giggled at Joey's apparent embarrassment._

"Maybe she'll make an appearance whenever we have a fight, to put things right!" _I suggested with a grin._

_Joey laughed and gazed into my eyes._

"We won't ever need mum to patch us up. We can do that for ourselves!"

"Patch us?"

"Heal us, if you prefer. But then, we will never fight!"

_I laughed._

"What makes you so certain?"

"I just know! We are so compatible! That's why mum chose you!" _Joey said, snuggling in close._

"You seem to have it all sussed. How come you're so certain?"

"I just am! I love you, Charlie Buckton, with every fibre of my body and each and every beat of my heart is only what you have put there. You know, I wouldn't be here, but for you?"

_Her face was serious. I was overwhelmed. I wanted this moment all to myself, so didn't make mention of Joey's mother having been instrumental in Joey's survival. __I ran my fingers around Joey's pretty face and brushed my lips against hers. She pulled me close and crushed my lips with her own; our bodies instantly craving the other and I prayed that Mrs. Collins was not going to choose this moment to materialize and cheer her daughter on!_

* * *

_We closed the front door behind us and Joey slipped the door key into my bag._

"Haven't you got a pocket then?" _I grinned._

"I just want you to be with me every time we visit the house, so I'll leave the key with you."

"Why? After all, it's going to be your home! You don't need me here all the time!"

"Charlie, I need you to be!" _Joey suddenly cried and grabbed my arm. _"Please?" _She begged._

"Jo, what's wrong?" _I turned quickly to my girlfriend, hearing the fear in her voice._

_She swallowed and glanced at me quickly before her eyes darted away again._

"Because I'm... I'm frightened that you'll leave me! Please don't ever leave me Charlie!" _She begged._

"Joey! I'm not going to leave you! But this is your home, Joey! You mustn't think just because you live here that I'm going to disappear from your life!"

"Why not? All the others have! Why not you?"

_Joey was traumatized; this fact having been temporarily obscured from my mind. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her button nose._

"Joey, I'll never leave you, but there will be times when you will have to be by yourself. Of course you can stay with me as long as you like, but when you have this lovely house..."

"Then come and live here with me!" _She suggested, eagerly. _"I was going to mention it earlier, but something else happened. Please, please Charlie!"

_When you love someone more than life itself, you will do pretty much anything for them. I looked deep into Joey's pleading eyes. I could see she needed me, but a doubt had begun to creep in; not a doubt about Joey's need or want of me, but a doubt concerning her mother. How much input and influence was she having here? Was she controlling the game or was she just giving Joey and I a push where it was necessary? Was she always going to intrude in our lives? Would she strike me down if ever I did something wrong? My actions are not always sound, just ask my friends and family who have often had cause to question something I have done or attempted. I have often asked the same questions myself! But the only thing I was completely sure about was my feelings for Joey. They were warm and sincere. I needed her and I needed her to need me. I wanted to put Joey in my pocket and keep her there with me twenty four seven and never let anything or anyone hurt her ever again. But Joey was real; she was flesh and blood and to wrap her in cotton wool would not only cosset her, but would take away what independence and confidence remained. As her friend, I needed to help her build on both independence and confidence, not subdue them._

* * *

_Joey and I walked down a little adjacent road which led to the beach. We didn't say much, but Joey clung to my hand as if I was going to run away._

"Joey." _I said quietly as we walked on the sand in the moonlight. _"Joey, I need to talk to Ruby first. I need to explain to her about us... about me! I have never been in a relationship with a girl before, though I knew one day I would! It won't come as a complete shock to Ruby because we have spoken about my feelings before. But she is my sister and my responsibility and therefore, I have to let her have some say about where we live. Joey, I love you with all my heart and soul, but we've only known each other hours, not even days! How do you know that I'll be good for you? Don't cling to me just out of gratitude! I want you to love me because you want to!

_Joey stopped in her tracks and through the moonlight, I could see the hurt in her brown eyes._

"Charlie! I'm not in love with you because I'm grateful that you pulled me off that bridge! How can you suggest such a thing? How could you even imagine that is the way I am feeling?"

_I felt her grip on my hand loosen as her fingers slipped away._

"Joey! I don't doubt your feelings! I just want you to realise that you can live an independent life. You can do whatever you want to! I will always be here loving you, but give yourself time! Don't live your life in my shadow! Be you! Be Joey Collins! And love me because you want to!"

_I reached out and ran my fingers over her soft cheeks. Her hand covered mine which instantly jolted my heart._

"I love you so much, Joey and the way I feel about you has nothing to do with your mother's influence over me! And because I love you so much, I want you to be free to explore and discover."

_I waited for the thunder and lightning or at least a tidal wave of disapproval from Joey's mother, but it never happened. Instead, I had the pleasure of seeing Joey's eyes looking back into mine with all the love which I could have possibly wanted._

"Maybe I can stay with you for a few days until I feel a little more stable, then I'll go back to the house. I'd like to get to know your sister too! Do you think she'll approve of me, Charlie?" _Joey asked, worriedly._

"She'll adore you!" _I grinned. _"Come on! I want to take you home and introduce you properly as the love of my life!" _I said, with more courage than I'd ever had._


	12. Chapter 12

The Mirror

Chapter 12

"You what?" _Ruby yelled at me in horror._

_Oh God! Maybe I had anticipated Ruby's good humour concerning my sexuality, a little too eagerly. Here she was, looking from me to Joey and back again, as if I'd told her I'd slaughtered the whole of Summer Bay!_

"Please, please, Ruby, try to understand! You know I have been having doubts about myself for a long time! We've spoken about it so often!"

"That maybe so, but I never believed you!"

"You didn't?" _I asked; shocked._

"Charlie! You've done some weird things in your time, but taking up with a woman..." _She said, glancing at my lover. _"Was not something I ever expected you to do in reality!"

_Joey started to back away. I could sense her distress and I feared she might bolt._

"Ruby! Let's get one thing straight..."

"I'm not sure if the word 'straight' is the one you should be using, Charlie!" _Ruby scoffed._

_I closed my eyes and drew breath._

"Ruby, if you are going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one. Now go to your room!"

"Get lost!"

"Ruby!"

"Charlie, I-I think I'd better leave." _Joey said, shakily._

"You'll do no such thing. Stay where you are!" _I ordered, aggressively._

_Joey blanched, but did as she was told._

"Charlie! I don't understand or know you anymore!" _Ruby shouted before storming off to her bedroom._

_I crumpled into a chair at the table and put my face into my hands. Falling out with my sister was the last thing I wanted to happen. I sighed and rubbed my face before looking up into my lover's concerned eyes._

"Charlie, I think that maybe I should go back to Breeze Bay by myself. Clearly your sister has a problem with you and me, and I don't think I can cope with it at the moment."

_Joey's face had gone pale and she looked a little unsteady. I was up on my feet in a moment and had her in my arms holding her close._

"I'm so sorry, Jo. I never thought she would react like this. My own sister!"

"People take these things in different ways, Charlie. You will have to get used to it."

_I nodded my head and looked into Joey's sad eyes._

"Joey, wait here... give me two minutes to talk to Ruby, then, if she is still being stubborn, I'll go home with you, okay?"

_Joey smiled._

"Charlie, I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me."

"Joey, I do worry about you. I don't want you to be alone; I want to be with you. I want to look after you."

_Joey sighed sadly._

"Two minutes!" _I promised._

_Joey nodded her head and sat at the wooden table in the kitchen. I made my way along to Ruby's room to see if I could at least make her see sense._

* * *

"Go away, Charlie, I'm not interested in what you have to say!" _Ruby growled through her tears._

"Ruby, for God's sake, grow up! If my own sister won't accept me, then how can I expect anyone else to? Ruby, please don't be like this! I'm still the same person deep down, but I can't help what has happened to me! I didn't choose to be like this! It just happened."

"Then why didn't you tell the truth about you and Joey earlier?"

"Ruby, I've only just found out about it myself! What was I supposed to do? Send you an invitation to watch me fall for her?"

_Ruby ignored me and silence fell between us. I stretched out my hand to touch her arm but to my horror, she shied away._

"Well, I think it might be best if we put a little space between us. I obviously disgust you, so I'll keep out of your way. I'll be over at Breeze Bay with ... with Joey, if you want or need me." _I said, standing up and leaving Ruby's bedroom. _

_I closed the door quietly behind me. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. Nothing had ever come between my sister and me. We were always close; backing and protecting each other from the world outside. And now, here we were, standing on the threshold of a disagreement which might last five minutes or fifty years!_

* * *

_I walked slowly back to the kitchen and went cold as I noticed the absence of Joey. What had she done? Where had she gone to? Oh my God! Joey!_

_I rushed to the door in panic, when I noticed her slender figure bending over and smelling a blossom on a shrub in the garden. I sighed with relief and watched her as she softly touched the leaves of the plant to brush away a cobweb. Her touch was gentle, just as her heart was._

_As if sensing my presence, she turned and smiled at me. I stepped slowly out into the garden. She walked up hastily and took me into her arms as tears flowed from my eyes._

* * *

_I put down my knife and fork after doing little justice to Leah's wonderful cooking. Joey had suggested we go to The Diner for a meal before heading off to Breeze Bay for the night. I had agreed reluctantly as I wasn't very hungry after my encounter with Ruby. I was still smarting and hurt that Ruby had dismissed my feelings so easily. I kept checking my mobile in hopes that it might ring or perhaps she might have sent a text, but the display remained blank._

"Charlie, she'll come 'round." Joey promised.

"What if she doesn't? What do I do then?"

_Joey was thoughtful for a few moments._

"Well, you can always stop seeing me."

"Joey!" I wailed. "That doesn't help!"

"But your sister might..."

"If I can't have you, Joey... I certainly don't want her. If she can't accept me for what I am and for who we are, then..."

"Charlie, please don't be bitter."

"I feel bitter Joey and I can't help it! She has disappointed me and I've disappointed her. There's no way forward."

"There is... there always is." _Joey breathed, gently touching my fingers._

* * *

_I gave the door key to Joey and she smiled at me as she turned the key._

"I'll give you that spare key later." _She said, quietly._

_I smiled. We entered the dark house and Joey felt around for a light switch. She found it and flicked it. But nothing happened._

"Damn! The bulb must have blown." _She muttered. _"We could do with a torch to find the next switch."

"There must be another one; perhaps by the stairs?" _I suggested._

_We groped our way along the hall wall and my finger touched the switch._

"Found it!" I said, triumphantly.

_I flicked the switch but still no light._

"Oh shit! We must be having a power cut or something?" Joey muttered.

"I dunno. Maybe someones been in and hidden all the light bulbs!" _I suggested._

_Joey giggled and began to feel me up and down._

"Hey! What's your game?" _I laughed_.

"Just making sure you are still here!" _Joey said, snaking her arms about me and by instinct, finding my lips._

"Mmmm... the lights can go out as often as they like if this is going to happen." _I murmured, temporarily forgetting my concerns over Ruby._

_We giggled and kissed and tickled each other in the darkness of the hall way until the lights suddenly flickered back on making us jump._

"Do you think it was a power-cut?" _Joey asked; her big brown eyes looking around the house with suspicion._

"Lord only knows! It was probably your mother checking on burglars!" _I quipped._

"I think checking on burglars is more your forte, Senior Constable!" _Joey grinned as she started to move through into the kitchen._

_She filled the kettle with water and switched it on and rummaged around for some mugs. I noticed her glace at me once or twice._

"Charlie, things will be okay with you and Ruby. Just give her time to get used to the idea. It's come as a big shock that her beautiful, big sister, who she has always idolized, has suddenly taken up with a woman."

"Do you really think that's all it is?"

_Joey handed me a mug of tea and smiled kindly._

"I'm very sure that's all it is."

_I smiled and looked down into the steaming mug. _

"No milk?"

"Afraid not! If we're... if I'm going to live here, I shall need to do a shop! Can you cope with black tea... just for tonight?"

_I pulled a face, but tasted the brew._

"Well, I can't say I'm too enamoured, but it's wet and warm!"

_I felt my hands start to shake and my knees tremble. It was like the past twenty four hours was beginning to catch up with me. Joey took the mug from my hands and placed it on the draining board. _

"Come on... you look tired. Let's go to bed." _Joey said, holding out her hand._

_I gladly took it and we walked slowly to the stairs. _

"Charlie." _Joey suddenly said. _"Thank you for finding me and saving me, but most of all... thank you for loving me."

_Her brown eyes looked shyly into mine. I quickly gathered her into my arms and we held each other close. We both needed the contact of one another at that moment and clung on as if some unknown force was about to divide us forever._

"Let's go up. I feel so tired." _I smiled, releasing Joey from my arms._

_We climbed the stairs and after taking it in turns to use the bathroom, settled down for the night in the large bedroom._

_I was tired; really tired! I can't remember when I had last felt so fatigued. Joey snuggled down against me and I switched off the bedside lamp. The room quickly filled with darkness, except for the natural light which issued from the window. It was too hot to close the curtains and before I shut my eyes, I watched their movement as a breeze from the sea started to blow up, causing them to dance gently against the windowsill. I heard Joey sigh as she quickly fell into a peaceful slumber. I turned my head to watch her as she gently slipped away into another world. I slightly shifted my position and placed my lips against hers and kissed her softly. Even in slumber, her lips curled at the corners, into a smile, and I watched them with fascination until they relaxed. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and closed my eyes, allowing the arms of Morpheus to claim me too._


	13. Chapter 13

The Mirror

Chapter 13

_I awoke early. The dawn had hardly broken but my eyelids fluttered apart. I shifted slightly and I heard my companion of the night moan softly in her sleep. I looked at her and smiled at her innocence. Her generous lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out, rhythmically. She reminded me of a portrait I had once seen; not a famous work of art but a simple picture, etched in pencil of a small child as she slept the sleep of one who was completely blameless, unschooled in the art of deceit and _artifice. _I longed for her to awake so I might place my lips on hers and once again make her my own._

_Suddenly and without warning, Joey awoke with a cry, jumping out of bed and sweating._

"Joey! What's wrong?" _I cried, joining her as she staggered towards the chest of draws._

_Her face was pale and she breathed erratically._

"I dunno, but something is! Oh my God, Charlie! We've got to do something!"

_I must have been staring at her in surprise._

"Charlie! Don't just stand there like a love-sick lemon!" _Joey screeched._

"Joey! What the hell's wrong?" _I asked, beginning to feel alarmed._

_Joey started to move about the room quickly; her beautifully toned body bending down to pick up our clothes which we had carelessly discarded the night before. She flung mine at me and started to dress herself with haste. I was startled, alarmed and curious all in one breath, but in Joey's current mood, loathed to enquire further. I started to dress myself quickly, watching and worrying about Joey. Was she in some kind of day dream or suffering a delusion?_

_She had finished dressing way ahead of me and as she tied her last trainer lace, glanced up and smiled reassuringly._

"Don't worry, Charlie; it'll be okay."

_I couldn't take the suspense any longer. I stopped dressing and took hold of Joey's arms._

"Joey! What will?"

"Ruby, of course!"

"Ruby?" _I said, swallowing nervously._

_My head began to swim a little._

"What about Ruby?" _I whispered._

_But Joey had rushed past me and was tearing down the stairs. I picked up my sandals and bag anxiously. I was beginning to feel a little sick but knew I must follow Joey, when suddenly, the mirror on the wall caught my eye. There stood a person looking back at me. It was Joey's likeness; it was Joey's mother!_

_She smiled at me and I froze. I didn't have the inclination to return a smile; I was frightened. I had now met, touched and made love to the real Joey and the spirit of her mother sent unpleasant shivers down my spine. She had super-natural powers over me; powers which she could use if she so chose. Looking at her, the likeness between mother and daughter was striking, but now having shared an intimacy with Joey, something I had never shared with another living soul, was able to detect differences between them. The most striking variance was the lack of soul in her mother's eyes; Joey's could speak a million words without moving her lips._

"Charlie!" _Joey bellowed from downstairs. _"Hurry up!"

"Coming!" _I replied, but before leaving the room, cast one more glance in the direction of Joey's mother who was now beginning to laugh at me! The same shiver travelled down my spine as I forced my eyes to break contact and leave the room._

_I started to run down the stairs; stumbling towards the bottom and falling into Joey's arms._

"Steady!" _She cried. _"What kept you? We've got to find your sister!" _She said, flinging open the front door and rushing out; pulling me along behind her._

"Joey! For God's sake, stop! Please explain to me what's going on!"

"I don't know, Charlie! I just know we have to find Ruby as quickly as possible!"

"Based on what evidence?" _I asked, reverting to 'cop mode'._

"A hunch." _Joey admitted, sheepishly._

_Joey's soulful eyes looked alarmed and haunted._

"A hunch based upon what?" _I asked as we reached the car._

"A dream. My mother's been at it again!"

* * *

_I drove as quickly as possible back home. If it had been anyone else but Joey, I would have told them not to be so ridiculous, but too much involving Joey's mother had happened already, and to ignore this prediction might lead to something which I would regret forever. I guessed Joey's mother had taken a dislike to Ruby because of her attitude towards Joey and me and was now plotting revenge. _

_We arrived at my home and scrambled out of the car. _

"Ruby!" _I yelled as Joey and I both struggled to squeeze through the door at the same time. _

_My cry was met with an eerie silence. I turned to Joey and grabbed her shoulders._

"Can you remember where she was in your dream?"

"I'm not sure, but there was a flashing light and it was night time!"

"Like a cop's blue flashing light, on a patrol car?" _I suggested._

"No. It was a large, blinding light which seemed to light up everywhere around it for miles. And I could hear water, too."

"Water... a very bright light flashing... The lighthouse?" _I suggested eagerly._

"Yes! Well done officer! It was dark so it must have been night time or how else would I have seen the flashing light?"

"So whatever is going to happen is going to happen at night?"

"Unless we find Ruby now and keep her away from the lighthouse!" _Joey suggested._

"Yes, but if this has something to do with your mother, she'll know what we're up to and change tact!"

"That's true. Maybe, if we go to the lighthouse and wait, we'll be there in case something kicks off!"

"Okay, in the mean time, I'll contact Ruby and if she'll talk to me, I'll see what plans she has for this evening.

* * *

_I glared at my phone in frustration. Ruby was not answering! Well, I had no option; I would have to go and find her, if she liked it or not! She might not want to see me, but I was going to see her!_

"Xav, have you seen Rubes?" _I asked, grabbing Ruby's boyfriend by the arm as he hurried past._

"Sorry Charlie! I'm already late for school. Catch you later!"

"Xavier!" _I yelled after the sandy haired boy. _"This is urgent! I need to speak to Ruby!"

"It's likely she's already in class!" _He yelled back, hardly giving me a second glance as she ran through the school gates, clutching a half eaten slice of toast._

"Damn!" _I muttered under my breath._

_Well, I had no option; I would have to go onto school property in search of my sister. This, I knew would freak her out, but it was the only way._

* * *

_Most of the scruffily dressed young girls and boys were busily rummaging through lockers or pushing each other around in the corridor. Recognising me as a Police Officer out of uniform, some watched me with suspicion as I approached. Their stares and whispers behind backs of hands made me feel a little nervous and self conscious. I clutched the hem of my blouse and gently bit my lip as I made my way to the Principal's office, inhabited by Gina Austin._

"Come in!" _Gina called as I knocked at her office door. _

_I poked my head around and smiled sheepishly at the woman behind a desk._

"Hey Charlie! How nice! Won't you come in and sit down?" _She invited, politely; indicating to a seat opposite._

"Thanks, Gina. I'm so sorry to bother you during school hours, but I need to speak to Ruby urgently."

_Gina gave me a puzzled look but smiled._

"Well, of course, Charlie. You can use the interview office. I'll just ask my secretary to summon Ruby here. Not bad news, I hope?"

"Err, well, it's not good news, but I have to convey this message to her about something t...t...to do with our father which won't wait. It should only take a few minutes, but I may need to take her home, if that's alright?"

"That's fine. Please come this way and I'll take you to the interview office."

_Gina had a few quiet words with her secretary and led me a few doors down the corridor to a spare room. The room was basic with a table and four chairs. I smiled my thanks as Gina left me. I swallowed; this was the bit which was going to be the hardest. How was I going to convince Ruby to listen to me, let alone heed a warning of impending doom!_

* * *

_Suddenly, the door opened and a very flushed looking Ruby was ushered into the room._

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" _She hissed quickly as the secretary closed the door._

"Rubes, I need to speak to you about something!" _I said, eagerly._

"If you want to tell me about the virtues of becoming a Lesbian; I don't wanna know!" _She replied emphatically._

"No Rubes, it's not about... But... oh Rubes, this is gonna be so hard to explain." _I said, rubbing my temples._

_Ruby frowned, noticing my agitation._

"Why don't you just spit it out Charlie, then I can get back to my lessons!"

_I closed my eyes for a brief moment. Ruby could be so cutting at times._

"Ruby honey, you're in danger. I...I've had some information which possibly involves you in some form of ..."

_In some form of what? How was I going to explain to my bolshie little sister that my girlfriend's late mother might have it in for her just because she didn't like the way Ruby had taken the news about Joey and I. Ruby would laugh me out of the interview room._

"Look Rubes... Just take my word for it; you're in grave danger and I need you to be with me all day."

_Ruby paled. I hadn't wanted to alarm her, but I could think of no other credible way to convince her to stay with me where I could keep an eye on her and stop Joey's mother from playing rough._

"Charlie..." _She began. _"Who...Who is it that wants to hurt me?"

"Honey, I can't divulge that information at the moment. I just want to keep you safe and with me."

_At least being a Police Officer, I could stretch the truth a little, even if it meant taking the consequences of my actions later._

"You'll come with me?" _I pleaded._

_Ruby nodded her head. _

"Good. I'll arrange to have your things brought from the classroom."

_We got up from our chairs._

"There's one other thing, Rubes... I've had to tell Mrs. Austin that I had some news about dad. I didn't want to alarm her. Are you okay with that?"

_Ruby, with large eyes, nodded vigorously and took hold of my hand. I squeezed it reassuringly as we left the interview room._


	14. Chapter 14

The Mirror

_**There are still one or two puzzled faces out there! Joey's mother is back on the scene... having brought Joey and Charlie together for all the best reasons, she is now irritated by Ruby's pointed dislike of her sister's new life, and how she could be an influence on Charlie judgement, therefore, jeopardizing her daughter's comfort. So here she is, about to make mischief! (Anyone know the telephone number for Ghostbusters?) ~S&L~ xx**_

Chapter 14

_The wind had started to get up as Ruby and I drove home. I hadn't heard a weather forecast for the day but the keen breeze was a welcome visitor after days and days of hot, sultry temperatures. I glanced at my sister who was sitting in the passenger seat; her eyes glued to the road ahead. How was I to keep this young girl safe and out of the hands of a spirit which I had little or no power over?_

_We pulled into the drive way and I unbuckled my seat belt. Ruby remained exactly where she was._

"Rubes?" _I nudged gently._

"Huh?"

"We're home. Come on sweetheart."

_Ruby nodded her head and attempted to unbuckle her seat belt._

"This stupid thing appears to be stuck!" _Ruby grumbled as she pressed the red release button several times._

"Hey, let me help!"

_I looked up to see the welcome face of Joey standing by the passenger door._

"What's she doing here?" _My sister hissed ungraciously._

"Joey is here to help us." _I said, smiling up at my lover._

_Joey smiled back. She looked at Ruby, but her eyes lost some of their warmth._

"And what do you think 'she' can do to protect me, if you can't?" _My sister wisely pointed out._

"Let's just say she's here as moral support to us both!"_ I said, trying my best to keep Ruby calm._

"But shouldn't we be going to a 'safe house' or something?" _Ruby asked._

"Yeah, but not just yet."

_Joey leaned over Ruby and yanked at the stubborn seat belt; magically it surrendered to her touch._

"There." _She said, with a little gloat in her voice. _"You just have to know how."

_I glanced at Joey who winked at me. I smiled back; I guess my sister deserved that._

_We got out of the car and locked up. Ruby got to the front door first, when a sharp gust of wind blew a heavily laden hanging flower basket off its wall bracket, which lifted briefly and fell within millimetres of Ruby's feet. _

"Blimey!" _Ruby gasped, looking down at the upturned basket as it lay smashed and unwieldy; it's contents scattered all around._

"The weather is certainly taking a turn for the worse. Just look at those clouds!" _Joey said, pointing towards the sea._

_The sky above the ocean was as dark as I had ever seen it and the angry clouds were moving inland quickly. The wind gusted again and a sticky, ice cream wrapper hit Ruby in the face and stuck to her. I held my breath; longing to laugh but knowing Ruby would be mortified. With difficulty, she peeled away the persistent wrapper from her skin and flicked it off her fingers onto the ground with disgust._

"Where the hell did that come from?" _She muttered, taking a paper tissue from her pocket and mopping her face._

_I took out my key and put it into the door keyhole. I quickly took it out; looking at the key in wonder. It wouldn't budge! Had I used the wrong key?_

"Come on sis! It looks like it's gonna pee down any minute now!" _Ruby exclaimed._

_Suddenly, sea birds started to cry overhead; probably driven inland by the sudden inclement weather. Ruby looked up and was hit in the eye by a dropping from an unfriendly feathered assassin._

"Shit! I don't believe this!" _Ruby yelled in frustration._

"It's meant to be lucky!" _Joey giggled. "And troubles come in threes, you know!_

_I shot Joey a look. Now wasn't the time to be making merry at Ruby's expense. Joey raised her eyebrows at me, but I shook my head. Suddenly, I was aware of something vaguely familiar in Joey's eyes; a look which I had seen once before... somewhere. As if reading my mind, she blinked hastily and took the key from my hand; placing it in the keyhole, turned it and unlocked the door with ease. I frowned in frustration, but ushered Ruby inside._"Shall I put the kettle on?" _Ruby asked, when she returned from the bathroom after wiping away the 'good luck message'._

* * *

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan!" _Joey chirped in as she settled herself into a chair. _"I have two sugars in mine and I could eat a cookie if there's any in the jar!"

_Ruby and I both stared at Joey; Ruby because she didn't like her and I, because I was seeing a different side to my demure girlfriend._

"I suggest you get off your fat arse and get them yourself!" _Ruby hissed._

"That's enough!" _I said quickly. _"Joey, if you want a biscuit, the jar is on the shelf; help yourself."

_I noticed a frown appear on Joey's forehead as she flashed a look of dissatisfaction at me. What was going on with her? She knew how worried I was about Ruby; hadn't she been just as worried a few hours before? Now she was acting as if we were about settle down for the evening in front of the television instead of keeping Ruby safe from..._

"Oh my God!" _I whispered under my breath._

_Suddenly, the realisation hit me. This woman wasn't Joey at all; this was Joey's mother! I swallowed and watched her eyes as she observed my sister moving around the kitchen. There was malice in her look. Oh God! Where was Joey?_

"Joey?" _I said, sweetly. "Can you do me a favour, please, honey? _We're short of milk; would you mind popping along to the grocers to pick some up, before it rains?"

_As Joey looked at me, I detected a little annoyance at my suggestion, but I smiled as lovingly as I could, considering the 'person' and the circumstances, and she reluctantly agreed. I watched her leave and quickly grabbed hold of Ruby's arm._

"Quick!" _I hissed. _"We've gotta get out of here before she gets back!"

"Who? Joey?" _She frowned._

"Yes, come on! Shift your backside and let's get going!"

"Hold on just a minute, Charlie! Isn't this the love of your life we are talking about here?"

"No. Ruby! Stop asking questions and get a wiggle on!" _I said, dragging her along towards the door._

_I opened the door cautiously; glancing around, hoping that Joey's mother wasn't hiding under a plant pot somewhere, waiting for us. We ran down to the car and jumped in._

"Check the back seats!" _I yelled._

_Ruby did as I asked and I started the engine. We screeched out of the drive way and sped off down the road in the opposite direction to the grocers._

* * *

_I took my mobile from my pocket and threw it at Ruby._

"Ring Joey, quickly!" _I commanded._

"What the...?"

_Ruby stared at me as if I'd gone completely mad._

"Ring Joey and tell her to meet us at the pier."

"Charlie! I have no idea what you're playing at! Just now, you told her to go and get some milk and then we're outta there like a couple of scolded cats! Now you're telling her to meet us at the pier? Excuse me if I do not understand what's going on here, but..."

"I'm sorry, Rubes... It's too difficult to explain right now. Please, just do as I ask."

_Ruby sighed heavily and shook her head in confusion, but scrolled to Joey's name and pressed the contact button._

* * *

_I pulled up near the pier and dragged Ruby, who was still questioning me, down the boardwalk and up to the pretty young woman leaning against the railing. As we neared, she straightened up and looked at me anxiously._

"What's happened?"

"Your mother!"

"Shit! Where is she?"

"Probably doing her pieces as we speak! I sent her out on a fool's errand, then, we escaped!"

"Are you both okay?" _Joey wanted to know; glancing from one to the other of us._

_She held out her hand and gently touched my arm. Her hand was warm and it sent shivers down my spine. This was the real Joey; this was my Joey._

"Yeah, we're fine." _I said, smiling and putting my arm around Ruby's shoulders._

"Will someone please explain to me, what the fuck is going on?"

_Joey and I looked at Ruby, then at each other. Joey shrugged her shoulders, leaving the decision to me._

_I sighed; resolutely._

"Rubes, the 'Joey' you saw at the house, isn't Joey at all... It's her mother!" _I said; grimacing._

"Hold up! Are you now telling me that Joey is her own mother? You're bloody barking; the pair of you!"

_Ruby made a move to leave in disgust, but I pulled her back._

"No, Ruby! It's too dangerous! You've got to stay with us!"

"Ruby, I know you don't like me or the fact of your sister and I being together, but please believe what she says. You could be in great danger at the moment from something we have little power over. If we tell you all the details, you will be as confused as we are! Just believe us and do as Charlie tells you." _Joey advised, gently._

_Ruby frowned; wanting to believe us, but somehow being reminded, by logic, that we were talking rot. Before she had time to utter another word, Joey suggested we should find a safe place to go; some establishment where there were plenty of people around. The aroma of cooking led us to The Diner, which was nearby._

* * *

"But I still don't understand what's going on, Charlie!" _Ruby said, watching Joey as she ordered us some drinks._

"Remember when I was looking at that house and I thought it was haunted?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was!"

"But I thought you said it was just Joey hanging out!"

"So I did, but I stretched the truth as I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

"So, Joey is a ..." _Ruby said, gesturing at my girlfriend. _"A ghost?"

_Her eyes were full of mockery and disdain._

"No, Joey isn't a ghost, but her mother is and seems to be hanging around, making a nuisance of herself!"

"But why?"

"Well, sister dear, she seems to have the hump with you, coz you won't accept Joey and I as lovers."

"Shush!" _Ruby squeaked, checking for eavesdroppers. _"You don't want everyone knowing your little secret, do you?"

"Rubes, I don't care who knows about us! It's you with the problem, not me!"

_Ruby shifted uncomfortably as she watched Joey walk back from the counter._

"Irene said she'll bring the drinks over in a moment." _Joey advised cheerfully._

_The happy look in her eye was soon banished when she looked at me; obviously picking up on our moods. She sat alongside me and slipped her hand onto my knee; squeezing it gently. I tried to smile, but I was nervous, scared and annoyed with Ruby over her stubbornness with regard to Joey and me._

"So, Charlie tells me you have a ghost in your life, Joey, who just happens to be your mother and a dead ringer, if you'll pardon the pun! Are you sure you're not trying to hoodwink my sister into something? She was quite sane before you came onto the scene."

_Joey was evidently discouraged by Ruby's cutting words. Suddenly, the sky outside went as black as night. Everyone in The Diner muttered to each other; some leaving their seats to walk over to the door and look out._

"Looks like there's a storm brewing!" _Irene said, as she brought over our drinks._

_I looked at Joey worriedly._

"It's her, isn't it?" _I whispered. _"She's about to strike!"

_Joey nodded and quickly rose from her seat._

"Come on, let's go somewhere safe."

"What's happening out there? Is it Armageddon?" _Ruby asked, rising and stretching her neck._

"Not, it's my mother and you've annoyed her again!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Joey! I don't know what you're up to but there is no such thing as ghosts and I give you fair warning, if you mess with my sister, I will..."

_Suddenly the window beside Ruby blew in and glass covered our table. Joey dragged Ruby from the wreckage; her face scratched and bleeding._

"Now do you believe me?" _Joey said, picking up a serviette and dabbing the blood running down the side of Ruby's face. _"Charlie! Come away from the window!"

_With Joey's words, I was shaken from my trance. I could hardly believe what I had just witnessed. I rushed over to my girlfriend and sister and was horrified at what I saw. The cuts to Ruby's face were superficial but the blood was horrendous!_

"I think you'd better get her to hospital, darl." _Irene suggested as she opened the first aid box. _"Gordon only knows how that window caved like that or why, but looks like Ruby took the full impact."

"If you could spare us a towel, we'll take her straight away." _Joey said, taking charge._

_I was as good as a chocolate fireguard! My mind revolved in ever decreasing circles. What had I done to Ruby? This was my fault! If I wasn't with Joey, none of this would have happened!_


	15. Chapter 15

The Mirror

_**This is the last chapter of The Mirror. It's a story which has received mixed reviews, but I hope in general you have enjoyed this 'spooky' C&J yarn. As always, thank you for reading and many thanks to the reviewers who have left their comments. Best wishes. ~S&L~ xx**_

Chapter 15

_I guess Joey must have read my mind. We sat in hospital while a nurse patched Ruby up. It took some while for the blood to stop flowing, even though the cuts were merely superficial. Even the nurse said how surprised she was that the wounds weren't deeper. _

_I remained silent. I felt if I opened my mouth to speak, I would burst into uncontrollable tears! Since Joey had come into my life, my very soul had opened up and welcomed her in. I had discovered things about myself which I had never known and would have willingly given her the earth and sky. But now my sister was in danger from the source which had brought Joey and I together and my head was in turmoil. Yes, I loved Joey beyond reason, but I also dearly loved my little sister; I was her guardian, big sister, friend and now, just to satisfy my passions, I was putting her in danger! Could I allow this to happen? If anything worse happened to Ruby, could I live with myself?_

_Joey lay her warm hand on mine, but I quickly pulled away. It hurt me as much as it hurt Joey, but what could I do? _

"Charlie? She'll be alright; you know that, don't you?" _Joey whispered. _"And it isn't your fault or mine; it's just... oh god!"

_She lowered her head into her hands with a sigh. Yes, she knew exactly what was in my mind. I stood up, leaving her sitting there and walked over to the nurse._

"Will Ruby be well enough to come home with me, today?"

"Oh yes, I think so. She's in shock, but we've given her a mild sedative which hopefully will keep her calm and quiet for the rest of the day. She will probably feel a bit groggy, so don't be surprised if she is a little light headed.

* * *

_We guided Ruby to the car and put her inside. Joey sat with her at the back to make sure she was supported. Ruby smiled her thanks. Joey seemed happy, at last, to have received a positive reaction from my sister... but I felt numb. How could we live our lives in fear of doing or saying anything wrong which might excite the wrath of Joey's 'spirit' mother? No, I would have to make the sacrifice. I would have to part with Joey._

* * *

_We pulled up in the driveway and helped Ruby from the car. We carried her inside and closed the door behind us._

"I'll put her to bed. It's best she gets some rest. Then I have to talk to you." _I said, hardly meeting Joey's beautiful brown eyes._

_Joey nodded. She knew what I was going to say and she sat down on a chair and grimly awaited her fate. _

* * *

_I spent fifteen minutes with Ruby; settling her down and making sure she was comfortable. I left her bedroom door open, just in case we were to experience any other supernatural sojourns from 'mother dearest'. Slowly, I wandered back to the room where I had left Joey. Joey looked pale and frightened. How I wanted to gather her up into my arms and tell her everything was alright... but alas, it couldn't be that way. _

_I stood, a few feet from the young woman whom I wanted more than anyone else on earth, knowing I could never touch, kiss or make love to her ever again and the tears filled my eyes. Joey had watched my approach and slowly stood. She walked the few empty spaces between us and cradled me in her arms. I melted into her warmth, knowing this would be the last time we could experience physical contact._

_After a few moments, she gently eased me away and looked into my eyes. She smiled, but her eyes said goodbye as she slowly turned and walked out of my life._

* * *

_The tears now flowed freely from my eyes. The only person who had ever made me feel like a human being was gone. Neither of us said a word; we didn't need words. I would never see her innocent smiling face again. My legs crumpled and I fell to the floor in agony. Whatever fate was to become me now, would soon be upon me. At least my sister would be safe. _

_The sky began to darken. I had expected this to happen. It had become Joey's mother's calling card! I sat on the floor with tears dripping onto my legs. The wind started to blow; gently to begin. I could smell the salty air as the breeze blew from the ocean. Then it began to gust, making the shutters outside the windows rattle. I saw a flash of fork lightening which seemed to have landed at the end of the garden. I suddenly came to my senses; if I was to stay here, ten to one, the house would be in ruins and Ruby and I along with it. I wanted my sister to be safe, so there was only one thing for it; I must run and take the evil force with me!_

_I ran down to the beach; the ocean was getting up on its hind legs, rushing inland, as if the devil was in pursuit. The lightening bounced off the sand surrounding me and thunder crashed like giant oil drums being beaten with a metal pole. I watched; fascinated, knowing that any of these elements could be the one which Joey's mother would use to reap revenge upon me. _

_I slumped onto the sand, closed my eyes and awaited my fate, when suddenly the world became silent. I slowly opened my eyes; the darkness remained but the thunder and lightning had ceased. The ocean was as calm as a mill pond. Was this it? Was this the moment before my life would be torn from my body? Was Joey's mother about to have her last word?_

"Charlie!"

_I looked behind me as I heard the familiar, beautiful voice._

"Charlie, I can't let you do this! I won't allow you to do this alone. You saved my life; now I will save yours." _Joey said, as she knelt beside me._

"Joey, you know I can't let her hurt Ruby! Go where you are safe."

"If I can't be with you, I don't want to be safe! I can't live without you and I don't want to."

_I fell into her arms and we held each other tightly. Whatever was to happen to us now was up to Joey's mother. _

* * *

_The thunder and lightning started again and the ocean, once more was towering over us like an evil, giant serpent, waiting to crush its prey._

"Charlie!" _Joey suddenly yelled. "Charlie, I know what I must do! Quickly! We need to get to Breeze Bay!"_

"_What for?" I asked incredulously._

"I'll show you!"_ She cried, her face beaming with excitement._

* * *

_We ran and we ran; our hearts thumping in our chests until we reached Joey's house. Joey opened the door and began to run up the stairs._

"Joey!" _I panted. _"What are you going to do?"

_The windows in the house began to vibrate dangerously. The lights flashed on and off, on and off, by themselves; fuses blowing everywhere! The cups hanging on hooks on the kitchen dresser trembled and began to fall off, smashing loudly as they hit the stone floor, one by one. _

_I darted up the stairs after Joey, two steps at a time. I stumbled over Joey as she came to an abrupt halt in the master bedroom. She stood, staring at the large mirror hanging on the wall; the mirror where I had first seen Joey's mother; the mirror which Joey had seen us making love in and the mirror where I first encountered Joey's mother's evil eyes! I straightened up and followed Joey's gaze. There, staring back at us was the spirit of Joey's mother._

"Mum! Why are you doing this? Why don't you leave us alone? We are happy together! Regardless of whatever anyone else in this world says, Charlie and I are one and will always be! You brought us together, but now, through your actions, you are tearing us apart! Please go back! Go back to Grandma and Grandpa! Go back to Dad and Brett! They need you! I don't need you mum! I have Charlie! Charlie will always look out for me! She loves me!

_Joey's mother looked sceptical and slowly shook her head. Her eyes turned to me and I recognised the same malice which had stared at Ruby earlier in the day. She said nothing, but her eyes gave me warning of her displeasure._

_Suddenly, the windows blew open and the curtains billowed into the room. Fork lightning hit the roof and part of it caved in. I cradled Joey as debris from the ceiling started to drop all around us and the smell of burning could be detected after the lightening strike had started a fire in the attic._

_I tried to pull Joey away, but she refused to leave! She turned once again to her laughing mother in the mirror!_

"Go away!" _She screamed._

_More of the ceiling caved in and burning trunks and boxes fell through, landing all about us._

"Joey darling, please! We've got to get out of here!" _I cried, tugging at the sobbing girl before me._

"Go away!" _She screamed again at the mirror._

_I looked at the glass and saw Joey's mother lift up her arm as if to strike her daughter. My instincts kicked in and I picked up the nearest heavy object, which was a large, china table lamp and threw it at the mirror; the glass smashing and shattering about us._

_Suddenly... there was silence. The fire had stopped burning, the ceiling had stopped falling. The lights, which had not fused, stopped flashing. I swallowed and opened my eyes. I looked at the mirror's frame, minus its glass which was scattered in tiny pieces all about us. The sky was blue again, and the tempest which had once been the ocean, had returned to its normal, placid self. The birds sang outside the window in a nearby tree; just as if nothing had happened._

"Charlie?" _Joey whispered._

_I looked back at my girlfriend, praying that she was indeed, my girlfriend._

"Joey." _I said, gently taking hold of her hand. _"I think she's gone. I think she has gone back."

_Joey looked at the empty mirror frame on the wall._

"Goodbye mum." _She said quietly. _"Go in peace and rest easy now."

_I watched as the tears of twenty years cascaded down her face. She sobbed for the loss of a mother she had barely known; she sobbed for a father who had pushed her aside; she sobbed for a brother who was a victim of circumstance and she sobbed for herself._

_I drew her tenderly into my arms and rocked her as she wept._

* * *

_Well, reader, that was three months ago. Ruby has happily started her driving lessons, with the long awaited permission of our father. The cuts on her face quickly disappeared, but none the less, was still, a little affected by her experience. She came quickly to accept Joey and I as a couple and now, treats Joey was all the respect I could wish her to._

_Joey no longer owns Breeze Bay. Much damage was done in a 'freak' storm as 'they' called it, a little under three months ago. She sold it cheaply as a quick sale; no longer wishing to live in that property._

_Ruby and I moved out of Leah and VJ's home. We now live in a large bungalow, overlooking the bay. We are surrounded by beautiful shrubs which bloom regularly; the scents from the Jasmine and eucalyptus trees are intoxicating, especially as the breeze blows them gently through our bedroom windows late in the evening. And we are most fortunate to witness the most wonderful sunsets which turn the bedroom walls from yellow to orange to purple as the sun sets over the horizon._

* * *

_I have just turned the bed down for the night; it's slightly cooler this evening and as I stand looking out at the sunset, I feel my lovers arms gently entwine about my waist and her hot lips caress my neck, inviting me to go and lay with her in our soft bed._

_We have no mirrors on our wall; only beautiful paintings of sunsets and calm seas. We call our room the 'tranquil' room; it is peaceful, always... well, that is most of the time, until Ruby bangs on the wall telling us to keep the noise down!_

_My wonderful Joey and I live our lives in peace, grateful for the blessings we have received and though hardly ever mentioning the events of three months ago, quietly acknowledging our gratitude to Joey's mother for bringing us together, however perverse that became. _

_My lover is leading me to our comfy bed and here, I must bid you adieu, for you are not wanted now!_

_~The End~_


End file.
